More water please?
by evelin1
Summary: Eren is a waiter at ' Wall Of Maria,' but what happens when a certain someone leaves more than a good tip? ErenxLEvi - Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

More Water, Please?

**Eren is a waiter at a restaurant called "Wall Of Maria,' he often see's a very handsome man with two other people. What happen's when a certain someone leaves him more than a tip? **

**Rated M. Male/Male **

**Eren/Levi-**

**Please Review and tell me what you think! Thanks and I hope you enjoy! **

**Chap 1 **

**Levi's POV**

"COME ON LEVI!" Hanji says pulling Levi to the door.

"No shiity four eyes, I'm not hungry."

"Levi, they just opened up and they already have a full house. I want to go try it!"

"Damnit four eyes, NO!"

"Levi let's go." Erwin says throwing his coat. " We'll go to Target and get you some new cleaning supplies if you come." Erwin smirks.

"Fine! But I want the best cleaning supplies they have." I put on my coat and walk towards the mirror dusting off any dirt I may have. due to fucking Hanji.

It's the middle of October, the weather is getting colder but it still feels nice on my face. The walk wasn't so bad, two blocks away from our firm. We walk in the restaurant, the first thing I see is people. People everywhere, but I catch a glimpse of beautiful green eyes not too far from me. He smiles at me, but I look away and start walking to where Erwin is walking towards. We sit down, I look over the menu and it doesn't sound bad. I look from the corner of my eye to see him again, but he's gone. Hmph. What I cute guy, I let it go and start to see what I may want to eat. Our waiter comes.

"Hello my name is Eren, and I will be your waiter for the evening. Can I get you guys anything to drink before you order? " I look at his mouth, beautiful straight, white teeth, with soft pink lips covering them a little. He smile is amazing.

"Hey kid, you're kinda cute can I have a taste of you first? " Hanji say's making the poor kid blush.

"Uhh.. No sorry…" His ears turn red too.

"Hanji leave him alone, may I have a Jack with coke please." Erwin says trying to make him feel a little better.

"But Erwin, he's so cute I just want to lock him up and- "

"Shitty glasses shut up. I'll have whisky dry. As for that thing, she'll have water and if you want you can spit in her water too." I try not to look at him, I feel like I'll get lost in his eyes.

"Okay, I have a Jack with coke, whiskey dry, and water with spit? Anything else?" Eren tries not to laugh at his own little joke, but fails.

"Haha! You got it kid." Erwin says while covering his laugh with his napkin.

"Be right back then."

"Hey shorty" Hanji moves closer to me, and damn I could smell all the fast food she's eaten that day.

"What do you want?" I say trying to move away from her.

"You've been checking that kid out since we got here, give him your number." She nudges me with her elbow.

"No I haven't, plus he looks like he is still in high school." How the hell did she even see me doing that. I hate her.

Hanji moves closer and grabs my face.

"You m friend, need to get laid before I -"

"Okay guys ready to order?" Eren comes back with our drinks and to take our food order.

The food was good, the service was good too. The place wasn't as loud as I thought, everything was relaxed and the setting off the whole place was good. The lights were dimmed, we'll most likely come back. As we're about to leave Eren comes back to say goodbye. I leave him a $30 dollar tip, the kid earn it. He put up with Hanji and was came at her with good remarks. I liked him for that, so he wasn't a total dumbass. Before I get my coat, I leave my card there with my number on the back.

"Please come again!"Eren smiles and waves at us.

I look back to see his face at what I left him. Priceless and give him a little smile.

"You left your card didn't you? But how is he going to know the difference from you and I, we never gave him our names." Erwin asks while lighting a cigaret.

"Trust me, he'll know." I lit my own cigaret and we walk back to the firm

**Eren's POV**

Whoa! They left me a great tip, but the card. I look back at them and see the guy with grey eyes give me a smile. Holy shit! I run back to the kitchen leaving the plates behind.

"Connie! Dude this guy left me $30 as a tip and his card. " I say almost jumping, but being careful with the runner still running food.

"Was he the one who you said had grey eyes ?" Connie ask while biting his apple.

"Yeah dude, look at his card. His Name is Rivaille Ackerman and is a lawyer at Scoot Law Firm."

"Are you going to call him?" Marco asks while flipping the pasta on the stove?

"I don't know, he seems like he has his life together and i'm just a photographer trying to make money." I look down on the floor with bits of of food on it.

"Oh come on Eren, give it a try." Marco says smiling at me.

"Yeah man, fuck it. He could take you to nice restaurants with great food, and you can bring me some." Connie that fucker, always thinking of food.

"Okay, I'll text him once I'm home. " I smile and go back to work.

**Later that evening, around 9:30 pm**

I walk into my place to be greeted by my sister, with a kiss on the cheek. Mikasa isn't my real sister, but I fucking lover her like she was-hell she is my sister. Even though, she can be overly protect of me and Armin. Mikasa is beautiful in every way. Her short black her, he pale face, with red lips, and this is fucking weird but she has a good body too.

"Hey sis, what smells so good?"

"I made cookies, Armin is here and he wanted some cookies. He was going to go buy some, but I had said I'd make them for him. "

Armin comes to greet me too with a hug. Armin man, he's so fucking smart he got a full ride at Harvard and just finished school to become a doctor for children. If he didn't look look so much like a girl, and cut his hair maybe people will see how handsome he was.

Two important people of my life, each time i see them… I know, I"m the luckiest man alive.

"Hey man" I ruffle his hair.

"How was work?" Armin asks sitting on the couch

"Can't believe the day I had. First a group of 10 come in and make a huge fucking mess, and don't leave a tip, then someone said that the food was too and all this other shit. But out of all that shit, a group of three came in today. There was a man, guys he was so handsome. The way he walked, his hair slick and black, but his eyes… wow.. I felt I would lose myself in them."

"So I take it, he became your crush for the day?" Mikasa ask a little annoyed in her voice.

"Yup! He also left me his card with his phone number on the back. His name is Rivaille Ackerman and works at Scoots Law Firm." I pull out the card from my wallet, admiring how smooth it was. I handed it to Mikasa and Armin walked over to her to see it too.

"Eren this is the top law firm In Chicago!" Armin says in full shock.

"Yeah Eren, what if this guy is only playing with you?" Mikasa says looking back at the card before handing it back to me. "He makes a lot of money, while the three of us are barley getting by." Her voice is full of worry.

"Hey! We're doing better now, we have enough money, we aren't little kids anymore. Plus, I doubt he is that type of person. Something about him, I don't know but I like it. " I say looking at the card again. She was right, we were barley getting by up until now with my new job and Armin moving back in with us.

"It'll be okay." I say before getting up and walking in my room.

I hear Mikasa and Armin walk into the kitchen. I dial the number on the back, and send him a text message. I look at my phone, what should I even say? Nothing to childish, but nothing to formal either. I got it!

**TO: Rivaille **

**From: Eren **

**_Would you like spit with that?_**

I sent the message, happy with what I say and seconds later.

**To Eren:**

**From: Rivaille **

**_Hey there beautiful. _**


	2. Chapter 2

I get back to feeding Titian, and go into my bedroom to set out my clothes for tonight and tomorrow morning.

**To: Rivaille **

**From: Eren **

**_I didn't think you'd still be awake. But I'm glad you are. (: _**

How old does this brat think I am? I frown a little, but let a bitter laugh leave my mouth and sit on my King size bed to reply to him.

**To: Eren **

**From: Rivaille **

**_Oi brat, I'm not that old. I'm surprised your mommy is even letting stay past your bed time. _**

I let my phone drop on my bed, while I start to take off my black dress shirt and dress pants. I walk over the bathroom, and drop my clothes in the hamper. Now only in my grey briefs, walking towards my shower to turn on the water for a bath. The devil knows I need it, more because that damn shiity glasses kept hugging me today. I warp my towel around my waist to walk back into my bedroom and reach for my phone. Still no reply. Must be busy. As I walk back, phone in my hand I get a message. 'Shit brat, what took so damn long?' I think to myself.

**To: Rivaille **

**From: Eren **

**_Yeah.._**

**_How hold are you by the way Rivaille? _**

Did I say something wrong for him to reply with just a 'yeah?' I question myself, but choose not to ask about it over a message. I take off my briefs while deciding whether or not to let him know my real age. I climb into my tub and let my body take in the hot water, before I reply.

**To: Eren **

**From: Rivaille **

**_Call me Levi. I'm 34, and yourself? _**

I would have never thought, I'd let him call my by that name so soon. Only a couple people in the whole world call me that, and that is because I've let them. Eren, what are you doing to me so soon?

**To: Rivaille **

**From: Eren**

**_Really? I like Rivaille though, but okay I'll call you Levi now, (; _**

**_Wow. You look so much younger though, but I can tell by the way you carry yourself that you were older. I'm only 24, just finished college actually. _**

Eren and I kept on talking until the next morning, it was only when I saw it 6 am that I notice we talked all night. I got to know him so much better, and he isn't much of a brat like i had thought. Eren is different, he was different in so many ways. The way he spoke about photography, it was everything to him and it sounded like it was more than is passion, Almost like it was his life- no it photography was him. As my morning went by, I ended up asking him to come on a date with me.

**To: HIM (Yes, overnight I changed him name, because he wasn't and isn't just some guy.)**

**From: Levi **

**_Yeah, I love Jamba Juice too. _**

**_Hey Eren, would you like to come on date with me?_**

When I sent that, I got a little nervous because I didn't even know his sexuality and I had asked him on a date. Wait, was I scared of him rejecting me? Fuck! Eren you're making me feel someway and it is scarring the fuck out of me. I put my iPhone in my pocket while I walk into the office and get started with work. Hoping that it distracts while Eren replies back.

**To: Levi **

**From: Eren **

**_YESS! Oh, Levi I would love too! Just tell me what time, and what to wear and I'll see your beautiful face there. (: _**

I can feel my cheeks turning red as I see his reply. A relief passes through my mind as well, and I'm a little happy he said yes. Fine, more than happy but I won't let that brat ever know. Before I reply, my phone is token from a fucking bastard.

"Awww, you're going on a date with 'Him.' Wait, who's him? Eren from yesterday, I told you that guy was cute Levi. " Hanji says running back to her desk and keeping my phone protected with her tits.

Dammnit, the last fucking person I wanted to see. Fucking shitty glasses. I walk over to her, and punch her in the ribs ( somewhat lightly ) and grab my phone back .

" Fucking asshole! Don't go on and grabbing people's phones and reading their messages. For Fucks sake. Yes, it is Eren who I am talking to, and no you cannot know where I am taking him. " I yell at her while walking back to my desk. I reply back to Eren happy with my message.

**To: Him **

**From: Levi **

**_Perfect. Send me your address and I'll come pick you up at 6, dress however you like because I know you'll look beautiful in anything. ( But dress nice ) ;) _**

**Throughout the week Levi happened to be around 'Wall Of Maria,' and grab a bite to eat and of course Eren was there to greet him with his beautiful greens eyes. The week goes by and the two handsome men are getting ready for their date. **

**Eren's POV **

I look around my closet, towel covering my waist and another towel in my hand drying off my hair. I fine black dress pants, and a royal blue dress shirt and put it on. It is 5:30 pm and I'm in the bathroom making sure I look well enough for Levi. We've been talking for a couple days now, and I can feel something strong for him. Something I've never felt, but my thoughts are stopped there because my family comes in the room.

"Soooo, Eren are you excited? Armin ask's laying down on my bed. Mikasa joins him, expect she sits crossed legged.

"Of course I am dude, this is Levi the sexiest man alive is taking me out on a date. " I yell back from my bathroom.

"Make sure to wear a condom Eren. " Mikasa says coldly

"Ew Mikasa I'm not that type of man. I don't wear one, duh. " I laugh at my little joke, while walking back into my room. " How do I look guys?"

"Handsome." They both say at the same time, I hear a knock on my door and go put on some cologne before walking to the door. Sadly my sister beats me too it.

" Hello, my name is Levi and I'm here to pick up Eren." Levi says in the most dreamy voice. Not dreamy like a fantasy type of way, but like a man kinda way- if that makes any sense.

"What are your plans with Eren?" Mikasa asks.

"To show him a great night, and hopefully more if he likes this first dates. " Levi says with confidence

"I don't like him." MIkasa says looking back at me and closing the door, but it is stopped by a hand.

"I came for Eren, not you. So if you could let him know I'm here, that would be fucking great. Cause I don't like you either." Levi says opening the door with no struggle.

"Whoa! Let's start over." Armin says introducing himself to Levi.

"Hey my name is Armin, and that is MIkasa we're Eren's family. " Armin shakes Levi's hand and let's him come in.

I see Levi come in, and wow. He takes my breath away, he looking so stunning and I can't wait to spend the night with him. Levi is in a black suit, but has a white shirt underneath and the suit is perfect on him. As if it were made for him. You can tell he works out. I go up to him and hug him.

"Hey Levi." I somewhat whisper and let my arms warp around his necks.

"You look beautiful." He says grabbing me closer in the hug by pulling on me waist. "Come on, let's go." He gives me a little smile before grabbing me hand and leading me out the door.

"Bye guys, don't wait up." I say before closing the door.

"Have fun you two!" Armin shouts.

"Not too much fun Eren, call me if anything. " I can hear MIkasa shout through the door.

We walk outside, and I see an all black Mercedes, wow he has money. He walks towards the door, and opens it for me and tells me to get in. I smile and get in.

The drive wasn't bad, we kept on talking about anything that crossed our minds. Levi drove with one hand, while the other was holding my other. We arrive at a French restaurant I can't even say, but could tell it is fancy. We get out to let the valet take the car, and we walk inside.

Let me know what you guys think! (;


	3. Chapter 3

**Levi's POV- Chap 3**

Eren looked beyond amazing, when I first saw him all I wanted to do was kiss him all over. Eren was just- wow. After leaving his place, I didn't want to let go of his hand. I couldn't and to be honest even if he wanted to I would not let go. I'm happy he didn't pull away though. Finally arriving at the restaurant, I led him through a private table. The dim lighting was perfect, I pulled the chair for him and let him set down before I did. The waiter came, and asked for our drinks and I asked for red wine sine. Eren had no idea what to order.

"I don't even know how to say half of these words.." Eren says shyly in his seat.

I laugh a little, but not loud enough for him to hear me. "It's okay just show me what you may think it is good and I'll tell you what it is." I smile at him after saying that.

"But everything here is French, do you know French?" His smile is amazing, even after asking that I can't help but smile back him and answering.

"Yes, I am French."

"What?! You're barley letting me know now?" His mouth is slightly opens and his blue or green eyes are wide open.

"Oui, mon Amour." I say trying to grab his hand that is on the table.

He blushes once I hold it, and wrap my fingers around.

"Wh..what does that mean?" His hand tightens a little around mine.

"Yes, my love or dear. " I say like it is nothing, but I try so hard not to blush myself.

Eren blushes again, but he smiles while doing it.

The waiter comes back and takes our order. The whole night was spent wonderful, we talked about each other. Our hands were still together, but we let go once our food came. I told him a little about my life back in France, and he told me stories about his sister and best friend. Once we were done, our hands found their way back together. Once we're about to leave I help him put on his jacket.

"Thank you." Could never get enough of his smile, i'll never let him know of course.

I put on my coat, we walk out hand in hand. The valet has the car ready, I walk ahead and open the door for him. He smiles at me, before he goes inside I give him a little peck on the cheek and walk around to my side of the car. Eren stands there for a moment but smiles back at me, and gets in.

"I had a great time, thank you." He hand finds mine, and we hold hands again.

I just smile back him. "I had a good time too. Do you want to go to see the moonlight at the beach?"

"I would love too."

We drive to the beach, we get out and there is a rail before you get the sand. Eren climbs over and sits there, I sit there too and feel the night chill hit my face. October is my favorite season.

"I know I've said this already." Eren turns around and looks at me straight in the eyes. "But I had a great time, and this is the most memorable date I'll ever have. " He smiles at me, I know this sounds cheesy but I feel that kind of smile is only for me.

I move closer, hold his hand in mine and lean closer. Our noses touch and I smile, the wind moves his hair forward. I move my free hand up to his face, and push it back. I can't hold back anymore. I lean in, we kiss softly. His hands go my face and his pulls me in a little closer. I don't even mine that his hands smell like steak, but I set a mental note in my hand to give him hand sanitizer. I laugh a little in my mind because then I think, I could just lick it all off. God I hate dirty shit, but I don't seem to mind if it is with him. We stop kissing, and our noses touch a little. His hand is still on my face, I move to the side to kiss his hand.

"Hey, I have hand sanitizer in my glove department go get it." I couldn't hold the smell of steak around my face. "Sorry but the smell of steak is, just go get it brat."

"Hahah! You sure do know how to make it romantic." He kisses my nose and goes back to the car. "Yeah well, you smell of salmon but you don't see me making you go clean your hands." He yells back at me.

"Ha. Fucking brat. Stay inside the car, I'm taking you home its getting late. "

I look back at the beach and see how beautiful it is. I hear a peep, and look back at Eren telling me to get in. I smile, I walk back inside. "What did you already miss me?" I say joking around.

"Yeah I have to have you back inside or else you'll get sick. Then I'll have to come and take.." He stops talking realizing what he is saying.

I grab the back of his neck and pull him closer. "Yeah you'll have to come and make me feel better." I kiss him lightly.

We drive back to his place, I walk him back to his door and he turns around. I grab him and kiss him. I hear the door open and he gets pulled inside.

"Eren it is late." That's all I hear before he gets dragged inside by his sister and closes the door.

I walk back to my car, at least I kissed him before she got him. Fucking brat. I can still smell the steak on my face, and pull out my personal hand sanitizer and put it on my face before walking back to my car.

**Eren's POV**

"Mikasa what the fuck?!" I let go of her damn hand and go back to the door. "Dammit he left! What did you do that for, we had a great night and it was only a good night kiss!"

"Eren! Please, just listen to me." She comes and hugs me tightly.

"You don't know anything about that man, you don't know what he wants with you. What if he finds out and he leaves you, or he is only playing with your feelings Eren. I almost lost you twice, please don't make me go through that again." I can hear her sob a little.

"Mikasa that won't happen with him. We're not kids anymore, we don't have to go through that. Just let me live a little freely sis!." I hug her back, I understand how she feels. "I know it's scary when we go somewhere know with someone we don't know, but we're old as fuck now. Look at me. Armin get in here." I shout

"What's going on, why is-." I pull him in before he could finish.

"We're not living in the streets anymore, we're not doing those things anymore to live. We made it, we have a place to live, we've gone to college and studied our ass off. We have nothing to fear, so let us live and enjoy life. I will never let harm come to you guys, but I also need to be happy with someone. That someone is him. " Shit how did this night go from fucking amazing, to shit bat crazy and going back to horrible memories. I hug both of them tight, letting them know we're safe now. I go let go and walk back into my room leaving them there.

I check my phone and see Levi has texted me, ands called me. I call him back and let him know what happen. He offers to come back, but it is best that he doesn't. Mikasa was right, what if he finds out my past and doesn't want to have anything to do with me. What if my past makes him run for the hill, all these thoughts come to mind and I hear him say.

"I don't care about your past brat, that was back then. All I care about is the Eren now, and how he feels about going on another date with me Sunday. "

"Thank you Levi,I..I will tell you about my past but not now. I would like that."

"Tell me whenever you're ready. I have my own past, that I'll need to tell you. But all in time Eren."

I'm happy to hear that from him.

We talk all night until 4:30 am, he tells me he has a meeting at 8 am and wants to sleep a little before he leaves. Levi told me he was a criminal justice lawyer, mainly works for child abuse and tell's me he has a personal reason for joining. He also told me, Hanji and Erwin met in high school when he came to America. I like getting to know about him, but I need to some sleep too, so I turn around and sleep like nothing.

**The next morning**

I hear a knock on me door.

" Eren wake up" I hear Armin opening the door and coming inside. " We need to go shopping for the week. Get up! We're also meeting up with Jean and Marco for lunch, so getup and get ready. " Armin comes and hits my shoulder before leaving.

I hate mornings, even more when we have shit to do. I get ready and the three of us drive to the supper market, and Target to get shit for the house and the week. We come back to our place and put everything back inside.

"What time are we meeting up with Jean and Marco?" I ask

"About an hour, we're going to he at Art's of Pizza." Mikasa says fixing her scarf around her neck.

"Well we better get going so we're not late." Armin says coming back into the living room with a thicker jacket.

"It's getting cold out right, I'll drive us since Mikasa drove first." I grab the keys and go back outside to the car.

**At Art's of Pizza **

"Hey guys!" Marco says coming inside holding Jeans hand, and hugging each of us.

"Sup assholes." Jean says sitting down.

"Hey horse shit, sorry we didn't pick a place with hay for you to eat." I say smirking

"Let's play nice guys." Armin says pulling my ear

"I ordered us a deep dish pizza, big enough so even Renier cannot finish." Mikasa says with drinks in her hand.

"Great 'cause I'm fucking hungry, Marco didn't let me eat anything before we left."

"You'd ruin your meal here if I let you. " Marco says kissing Jean's side forehead.

"Marco man, why the fuck do you put up with this horse shit. " I ask opening up my coke.

"Fuck you, at least I have someone to put up with him. You're going to be forever alone dick." Jean spats

"Yeah the only think Marco puts up is his dick in your ass."

Jean gets up ready to fight, I was about to get up when I feel a hand drag me back down to the chair. I look back to see who it is, and I see Levi with Erwin.

"Oi brat, sit down before you hurt yourself with that idiot."

"Who the fuck is this guy Eren, is he giving you problems?" Jean says moving around the table to Levi.

Jean and I fight a lot, but we go way back. All my friends have gone through a lot of shit together, so when someone new comes around everyone gets protective of each other. Jean always has my back, no matter how much we fight.

"Why are you here?" Mikasa says grabbing Levi's hand and moving it off me.

"We came to get some lunch before going back to work." Erwin says stepping in.

"Hey Levi." I say getting up and hugging him tight. He responds by doing the same, but he gives me a quick peck on the lips.

"WHOA!" Eren you got this old man on you like a school girl." Jean finally sits back down, holding Marco's hand.

"Fuck off brat, before I shove something else up your rather than your boyfriends cock. " Levi says moving closer to the table.

"Rivaille!" Erwin says pulling him back by the arm.

"We only came to get food, not to fight. Relax." Erwin says serious.

"Sorry about horse face." I say pulling a two chairs for them to sit with us.

"It's fine. Hello everyone, my name is Erwin Smith and this is Rivaille Ackerman. It's nice to meet all of you. " Erwin takes the seat next to Armin, and I could see a slight blush on Armin.

**Please review and let me know how the story is going for you ****guys! **

**Thank you! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Levi's POV**

Erwin and I come to get some pizza, and are ordering when I hear shouting. I look over when I hear a familiar voice. Eren!I see another guy standing ready to fight, I start to walk over and push Eren back down. The thought of him even getting slightly hurt by anyone has my blood boiling! I wanted to rip his fucking limbs off, but kept cool knowing Erwin wouldn't let me do anything. I sit next Eren and grab his hand, just being around him relaxes me. I could tell Erwin has a little thing for the blonde, so I nudge him to do or say something to him.

"Oi Eren." I say moving closer to his ear to ask my question. "Is your little friend, Armin gay?" 'I ask very bluntly.

"Levi!" Eren turns a little red " You can't something about someone else like that! It's embarrassing, but yes he is. why?" Eren is cute when he blushes.

"Erwin seems to like him, and I was just wondering. " I finally move off him, feeling eyes on us. I look at his sister.

"What?" I ask.

"I don't fucking like you, but if you make Eren happy I'll put up with your short ass. but-"

"But if you ever fucking hurt him, we will all come after you." Some freckle shit says to me. Kinda scary, condensing he is smiling at me.

"Exactly! There's a lot of us, and we've been in plenty of fights. We'll fucking kill you. " Horse face says to me, while shoving a pizza.

"Don't worry, Levi wouldn't hurt him." Erwin says smiling

"Don't fucking threaten me you little fucking shits. I'll give you each such of you a beating if you do that again. Respect your elders, and eyebrows don't fucking talk for me." I say grabbing my drink.

"It's okay Levi, thats how they are." Eren says holding my tighter.

The hour goes by and I can see Erwin from the conner of my eye talking to the little blonde. I see the couple in front me sharing kisses, Mikasa is talking to her brother, and I"m here watching everything. I don't because I'm holding his hand and I feel a little happy about it.

"Let's go we have to get back to work." I say to Erwin knowing him, we most likely stay here all day.

"Okay, let's go. Hey Armin, can I give you my number so we can go to that book store you told me about?" Erwin says letting his charming smile out for him.

"I..Uhm..Okay here.." The little blonde is blushing. It worked.

"Bye thank you for letting us sit with you guys, and it was greet meeting all of you. It was wonderful meeting you Armin. "

What a fucking ass, making the poor kid make a new color for red.

"Bye Eren, I'll call you tonight. " I get up and give him a kiss before leaving, but he wraps his arms around me neck and makes the kiss better.

"I can't wait for Sunday." Eren says pulling me close so our noses touch.

"I hope you don't mind, but I want to show you something at my place, so it'll be in my house." I hope he doesn't think, I'm trying to fuck him so soon.

"That's fine, my Sundays are spent in bed anyways. " I look up at him. Fuck his eyes, whenever he looks at me I swear he see's the real me. His eyes are mixed with blue and green, but whenever he looks at me they blend perfectly.

"Okay, I'll pick you up at 12. You better be ready by then.

I finally leave him body warmth, Erwin is still flirting with blonde boy over there. Erwin notices I'm ready and gets his coat.

"Bye brats."

We leave the pizza place and get into my car.

"Armin is really smart, I think I like him. " Erwin is looking down his phone at the kids number.

"Relax man, he's most likely 23 or 24. But Eren told me he went to Harvard."

"Yeah? Wow he's so fucking amazing. Levi I think I like him more, than I want to admit."

"Dumbass you just admit to me how much you like him."

"Yeah but we're friends so its okay. "

Tsk.

We get back at the firm, and start to work on a new case. I'm barley reading the file and I could already tell it's going to be a long fucking night.

It's fucking 1:30 am in the morning and I'm barley getting home. I told Eren I was going to be late, but I was at least texting him throughout the night. I fed Titian and got in the shower. Eren told me he was out at a bar with his friends from earlier since, I told him I wouldn't call him. It was late, I'm tired and all I want to do is sleep. I get into bed, turning off the lights and try to sleep.

**RING-RING-RING-RING **

FOR FUCK SAKES, ALL I WANT TO DO IS SLEEP. WHO THE FUCK IS CALLING. I shout so loud, I think everyone in Chicago heard me.

I look and it's Eren.

"Brat this better be fucking good." I say angrily

"Le-Levi I'm sc..scared. 'hicups' I'm lost.. and..and..I'm 'hicups' I need…yo..you' hicups'"

"Where are you, I'm coming to get you."

"I'm 'hicups' at a…aaaaaaaa on.. state 'hicups' andddddd…lakeee."

"I'll be there in ten, don't fucking move and stay there."

I go running to the door, put on my shoes and jacket. I have no shirt and it's cold ad fuck. I run to my car and turn on the heat. Thank who ever the fuck is out there,Eren was close to my place. I drive around angry at Eren for being so careless, angry at his friends for letting me leave the bar like nothing. But most of all, I'm scared what if something happens to Eren before I get there. What if I don't make it in time. All those thoughts are put aside when I see Eren against the wall crying. I get out and run to him.

"Eren!"

I hug him so tight, shit this kid has me worrying like an old man.

"I'm..sorry.." That's all he says before he falls on me.

Shit this kid drunk, I carry him into my car and drive him back to my place. We finally get to my home, I carry him bridal style and walk in my living room.

"Oi, I'm going to have to take off your shoes so can you stand a little."

"Le..levi why are youuuu sooooo cute..'hicups' ."

"Yeah, yeah brat. Your breath fucking stinks, I'll need to watch your before I let you into my bed. "

"Hey…what what would you do if I..if I said I use to sell my body to…to make mooooneey for my sister and Arrrrrmin. 'Hicups' Oooold men use to pay.. pay me for..for my body.."

I look at him in shock, but not because of what he did but because what he has gone through to make it in life. To provide for his little family, is this what he was talking about. I had so many questions, but I knew this wasn't the right time to ask.

"My…my parents died…when I..when…8..Mi..Mikasa wa..was barely our family..I…I-"

"Oi Eren, stay with me baby!" I pull him into my body, he's knocked out. Fuck Eren!

I walk into my room, take off his clothes because they're fucking gross. I hope he doesn't mind the next morning, but I change his clothes into some of Erwin's clothes that he has left behind. I lay him on the bed, at his almost naked body. I try not to look at his cock, or body at all. I change him as fast as I can. Shit he's tall. Finally getting the clothes, I wrap in my blankets and let him sleep. If he wasn't so cute, I'd make his ass sleep on my floor. He'll fucking hear about this tomorrow. I walk back into the living fix any mess that was made, and my mind wonders back to what he was telling me. My Eren has gone through a lot. I want to give him a new life, something good for him. Who knows how long Eren has done what he's done to survive. My thoughts are stopped when I hear a phone ring. I look around to find Eren's iPhone ringing with his sister picture on it. I answer.

"Eren! Where are you, please come home we're all looking for you- "

"Relax. He called me and I came to pick him up, he's safe and sleeping in my bed."

"Levi?"

"Yup, I thought you guys were about keeping him safe and shit. Why the fuck did no one stop him?" I almost shout, but remembered Eren was in my room sleeping and didn't want to wake him.

"We are! We're the only family he has, and for your information he was looking for you. Talking about wanting to tell you about his past, and ask for you to look past it because you're too good for him. One thing he's talking about you at the bar, and the next he is gone. We're all worried. Just fucking tell me where the fuck you live, and I'll come for him. " Mikasa sounded piss, but that severs that shit head right.

"No. Eren will stay here until I say otherwise. Now I'm fucking tired from work, don't need any other brats coming in my house this late at night. I'll tell him to call you when he wakes up. " I hang up before she says anything in respond.

I look at his phone more than 20 miss calls from maybe 10 people, wow he does have people looking out for him. I open his phone and see my name. It says my name, ' Rivaille' but it has hearts around it. That brat, I let a little smile on my face cross. It's late and I need some sleep.

I was walk back into my bedroom and see him in the cutest way ever. Just there holding my own pillow to his nose wrapped up my blankets, I could get use to this every night and morning. I grab my phone and take a picture before getting into bed. I pull the pillow of from him and move closer to him. Eren wraps his arms around me, and his head rest around my neck. Yeah, I could get use to this.

**The next morning**

"What the- where am I? "

**Two Chaps in one night, I hope you guys like it! Please review and tell me what you think. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Eren's POV **

I wake up and feel warmth, I look around and realize I'm not home or in any of my friends houses. Everything is spotless clean, black and grey colors all over the room. I try to get up but feel arms around my waist. ' Fuck' I think in my head, did I have a one night stand with some stranger? How did I get here, did we use a condom. So many questions ran through my mind, but I look over and see the most peace face sleeping on a pillow. Levi, I'm in his place. Shit! I'm in his bed, did we have sex and I completely forget how it was. I try to move out of the bed, but his arms are wrapped around me strongly. I move over and look at his face. I can't believe I"m here, I wonder if-.

"Mm..Good morning brat. "

" Levi, good morning." I say with a smile.

"Fuck. Morning breath, go brush your teeth. " Levi says that, but moves closer to me. "You know brat, you were pretty drunk last night." He moves his head closer to my neck and stays there.

"Uhm.." I push Levi off so I can get up. He opens his eyes and gets up too. "Did..we..h-have sex?"

"Eren I'm not some fucking stranger who will abuse the fact that you were drunk. If we ever have sex, I want you to be fucking sober to enjoy it. So relax brat. "

I'm so relief that we didn't have sex, but still what happen last. How did I end up in his bed, and how did he know where to find me. I was to ask when he got off the bed and tossed me my phone.

"Call Mikasa, she must still be worried about you. "

"Wait, before I call my overly protected sister. What happen last night. All I know is that I went out with the Mikasa, Armin,Jean,Marco, Ymir, Chistia, and I think thats it. We drank a little, and after that I don't remember a thing." I mumble the last part, in hope that he doesn't get to mad at the fact I drank so much.

"Well from what your sister told me, you were drinking and getting upset over me not be able to look past what you did. You called me, at who knows what fucking time and told me you were lost. I went to go pick you up and brought you to my house. You were talking a lot though."

Oh fuck, I hope I didn't say anything about my past to him.

"Levi…did I say something about my past? If I did, I understand if you don't want anything to do with me anymore. I-."

Levi moves closer and grabs my face in his hands. "Eren fucking listen to me because I"m only going to say this shit one fucking time. I don't care about your past, what you did is what you thought was best for your family. Who am I judge you, I have a past I'm not proud of but am more willing to tell you in due time. You told me you-"

He stopped talking, shit what did I tell him to make him stop talking. I can feel tears starting to come from my eyes. I try to move back, but his hands hold me firmly and I cannot move. Tears start to come down my face, I look up in hope that Levi understands I don't want to be here anymore and to leave. His eyes, oh god his eyes are showing sadness.

"Eren" Levi says my name softly and pulls my body towards him and my head falls on his chest. My hand moves up to his chest to try to wipe the tears from my face , just from seeing his room I can tell he's a neat freak. One of his hands land on my head, while the other is wiping my tears away.

"Eren, you told me you sold you body to old men for money. I don't need reasons why you choose that, but I understand. You had to provide for Mikasa, Armin, and yourself, there is only so much someone you can do to provide for them. Eren- Eren I don't hate that you sold your body." He stops talking again, but grabs my hand in his and he places a soft kiss on it. " I hate that someone took your innocents from you- that someone took you before I did. It's a selfish thought, and I know it is. Just the thought of someone taking you knowingly that you're desperate for the money. It makes me angry. Huff.. Tell me whatever you want when you want too, and i'll be all all ears for you Eren." He kisses my lips, but this kiss isn't like the ones we've shared before. It's a kiss of understanding.

"Thank you." I pull away a little and look into his eyes, have I really found the man who I am suppose to spend the rest of my life with? I laugh a little,e if he were to hear my thoughts he would just brush it off like nothing. But I really think I've found the one. I lean in and kiss him again, but this time I climb on top of him. He groans and pushes me closer.

"Not this early brat, you still need to call home and let them know you're okay." He bite his lips and thrust his hips up, and kisses me again. " Trust me, I want to do more but call home, shower because you smell, and I'll make breakfast. " He slaps my ass and I get off him.

"Okay, but where are my clothes and who's are these. I know these aren't yours because you're so-."

"Say it and you die."

"Who's clothes a-are they?"

"Erwin has been over so much, he has left his clothes here. Be happy I didn't put Hanji clothes on you."

The thought of other people saying here in his place and leaving his clothes behind turns my inside. Has he ever slept with Erwin? They're both gay and seem to get along really well, I wouldn't be surprise if they did.

"Oi brat!" Levi says getting of the bed and grabbing a towel from his closet.

" I know what you're thinking. Erwin and I never dated, let alone fuck. I fucked Hanji."

My eyes widen, my mouth drops, and I start to shake my head. No. No. Did they really have sex, where, and when. Do they still have sex or was it a one time thing? I look at Levi and he starts to laugh so hard he's holding on to his sides.

"I'm kidding Eren. That was priceless though. You should have seen your face!" Levi is still laughing, it's the first time I've heard him laugh. It was beautiful. I walk over to him and bite his ear.

"Ow! What the hell! "

" That's what you get asshole!"

"Sorry, but I saw the chance and took it. Go shower Eren, leave the door unlock so I can leave your clothes there when they're done." He leaves the room, and I hadn't notice but he was shirtless. His back muscles were so define. Yeah he was small, but he was built. My eyes dared, and looked lower at his firm ass. Oh god. I can feel myself get hard, and rush to the bathroom. His body is of a god.

I turn on the water and let the hot warm run a little, I start to take off my clothes and look around his bathroom. Spotless clean. Levi bathroom had a shower head, and a hot tub in it. Fuck, it was the nicest bathroom I had ever seen. I'm standing in what I hope Levi's boxers. Did he really change me, did he see my naked without me knowing. I'm never drinking again. I take them off and jump in the shower. I love the feeling of water running down my back. I scrub myself in Levi's soup. I'll smell like him.

Images of Levi start to pop up in my head, and I can feel myself get hard. I can't jack off in his house! No I can't and won't. I try to ignore my cock, but more images of Levi come to my mind. The way his body looked, his firm ass, his back, his cock, and his face. Shit. I'm sorry Levi.

I slowly start to pump my cock with my right hand, while my other hand reaches for my nipples. I the hot water is running down my hard cock, and I picture sucking me off again. My bumps go faster and harder, images of Levi's cock start to pop in my mind. I think back to the last time we were in my room. I pump even faster, god how I wish he was right here with me. I fall to knees pumping even hard. I leg go of my cock, and reach around my ass. I let water fall down my back to ass, and insert my middle finger in my ass. I lean a little further to get a bette angle, my other hand goes back to my cock. I pretend it's Levi's cock that is in me.

"Mhmm..L-Levi…ahhh…fuck me…" I moan a little, and hope it was quite enough so Levi doesn't hear me.

I move my finger faster, my pumps meet the thrust of my finger.

"Ahhh…ahhh.. Leeeeviii."

I few more thrusts and pumps, and I cum all over. That felt so good. I clean myself off and anything else that may have cum. I turn off the water, and walk out to see the door.

"Shit!" I say loud, but not loud enough for Levi to hear.

The door was open, had I left it open without realizing it. God, I hope he didm't hear. I get my clothes on and walk into the kitchen. I go behind Levi and wrap my arms around him.

"Mmm..what smells so good?"

"French toast and scramble eggs." He leans back and the back of his head falls on my shoulder.

"Go set the table, the food is almost ready."

We end up making small talk while we eat, it was nice and I didn't mind it was quite at times. Levi goes and showers. He tells me to wash the dishes, and if they're not to his liking, he will make me redo them all. We're both done and leave to my house, I forgot to call Mikasa and I know she's freaking out by now.

I came home to find my sister waiting for me on the couch.

"Yeah, I know. I'm sorry. "

" No Eren! You cannot just say sorry, you got too drunk and left us! We were all worried about you. Then I get a fucking call from short shit saying he was with you! Did he do anything to you, were you forced to have se-"

"NO! We didn't fuck, if anything Levi was a real man about me being supper fucking drunk. I'm sorry I left you guys, but I was with Levi so I was safe."

"Fine, go shower and get ready for work. I'll drop you off before I go to work. "

"You can't keep treating me like a damn baby. I already took a shower. I'll sleep until it's time to leave. "

I leave her there and shut my door, but before I can even fall to my bed I hear a knock on my door.

"Come in."

"Hey Eren, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Remember that Erwin guy. Well, he wants to go out next Saturday to a book store and then to dinner…I-I was wondering if you can come with me…" Armins cheeks flush.

"So you're going on a date, and want me to come with you?"

"Y-yeah. We've been talking a lot since I gave him my number. I don't mind, but I'm nervous to go." Armin looks down and his hands and back at me. The best puppy dog eyes he has given me, and I cave in.

"Fine. I'll ask Levi to come with me and we'll go on a double date. Now go back to talking with Erwin and let me sleep please. Close the door before you leave. "

I roll over my bed and hear Armin say something, but sleep is more important to me right now. A few more hours later and I wake. I look at my phone and see Levi has sent me nine text messages. They're silly, but I like the feeling that I'm on his mind. I reply back to him, I walk to my drawer and get my clothes out ready to work. I walk out my room to see Mikasa getting her book bag ready. We walk outside and start to head towards work.

I get to work and I the first thing I see, if that we're supper busy and low on staff. Great. I go the back, greet everyone, get my apron and check what section I have.

I walk out and take orders, get drinks, explain our food and why it named or made the way it is. I bus tables, and redo everything for the next four-hours. Finally it slowed down and I get to clean the tables properly.

I notice a guy from across my section who has been there since I got here, but a lot people do that to use our free wifi so I don't think much of it. Until he comes towards me.

"Hey." He smiles at me.

"Hello Sir, can I get you anything ?" I say with a polite smile.

"I was wondering when you guys close."

"We close at 11 pm."

"Are you closing?" He gives me a weird smile.

"I-I am sir. But we get out later because we clean. "

"Oh. Well thanks." The man just walks away.

"Sure thing, weirdo." I say the last word quietly so he doesn't here me.

I keep on with my work, and more hours past but the man is still there. He has only order some food and a lot of beers. I get a wired feeling about him, but try to brush it off.

We're finally closing the restaurant, and I step outside and zip up my jacket. When I hear a someone talk.

"Hey there again." It's him.

"Sorry sir, but we're close."

"Yeah I know, I waited for you. Would you like to grab a drink with me?" He moves closer to me and I can smell beer on his breath.

"Sorry but no.I have to go home now. Have a good night."

As I start to walk away, the man pulls my arm. "Don't be like that baby. It's one drink, come on." He tugs my arm and tries to make me go with him.

"Please me go." I kick him in his balls and he let's go.

I start to run as fast as I could, I don't know where I am going but I'm running. I look back and hope that he wasn't following and he wasn't. That was fucking scary, I walk back to where the bus stop is and call Levi. I told him what happen and he wanted to pick me up, but he was still in the office and I wanted him to finish his work. I let him know about Saturday and he wash't to happy about it but said he'd go and come pick us up.

I'm finally home, I walk towards my window to make sure I wasn't followed. That was really weird, but I hang up with Levi and let him work.

**Saturday Morning**

"Eren wake up! "

"Armin its only 8 am, they won't be here until 1. Go back to bed." I pull the covers over my head and try to go back to sleep.

"Come on Eren, I want to look…look kinda nice.. So help me choose."

Dammnit this is Armin's first date ever. He's always had his nose glued to a book, but finally someone took interest in him and he's nervous. I turn to look at him and see a pink flush on his cheeks. I get out of bed and grab him by the arm and drag him to his room.

We're in Armin's room and like always books are everywhere. I lay on his bed, and tell him to show me the clothes he may want to wear. It turns in a fashion show, that even Mikasa had to come in and help us choose. I look at the time and see its 12, I get up and go get ready myself.

I came out of the shower and with a towel around my waist. I put on black skinny jeans, with a green hoodie and with a grey beanie. I didn't feel like brushing my hair so put on a hat, even if I did brush it does whatever it wants. I walk out and look at Armin sitting on couch. Jesus Armin, relax. I think that, but I get it.

I walk over to Armin, he is wearing a blue skinny jeans, with a white dress shirt. He looks nice and I'm happy that he is going out on his first date.

**Knock-Knock **

Armin almost jump out and runs to the door, if it wasn't for Mikasa grabbing him and making him sit down.

Mikasa opens the door and lets them in, but she is also leaving to go hang out with Annie and waves goodbye to us.

"Ready brats?" Levi comes up to me and gives me a little peck.

"Hello Armin, I got you some daisy because I remember you told me you loved the way they smell." EWrin walks towards Armin and gives him the flowers.

"Th-thank you." Armin looks up cheeks beat red, and but he smiles.

I go grab the flowers from him, because I feel if he moves he will pass out.

"Are you ready Armin" I ask.

"Y-yeah."

We put on our shoes and walk outside, Levi holds my hand and I see Erwin hold Armin's hand. They open the door for us, and we drive to the bookstore.

As soon as we arrive, Levi pulls me to him and we walk off somewhere, leaving the cute little couple alone.

"Erwin was so nervous to come, he even bought Armin flowers. "

"Yeah I know, so was Armin he woke me up early as fuck to help him choose clothes."

Levi and I were walking around hand in hand, talking about those two. I let go of his hand and start to walk around on my own to find a good book. The store wasn't all that big, but still big enough to find places to read on the ground and not be bothered by others.

I feel arms wrap around my waist and a kiss to the neck. I lean back into the body, but something feels weird.

"Oi! Get the fuck off my boyfriend!"

**How is it so far? I hope you guys are enjoying the story. **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N - Thank you to everyone who has read my story and reviewed it. I hope its to all of your liking. It means so much to me, thank you again. I hope you enjoy! **

**Levi's POV **

We came to the stupid bookstore with Armin and Erwin, this is their date why the hell are we here. I was walking with Eren around the store, when he went on his on looking for a book.

Images of what Eren was doing in my bathroom kept coming up, so I was glad when he left because I was getting hard. That idiot left the door open, and I was just walking in to put his clothes on the sink, when I found on his knees moaning my name. He had his finger in his little hole, while he pumped his cock. I couldn't look away, or leave so I stay there watching him. I got hard, and started to rub my own cock, but he had finished and I didn't want him to see me so I ran to my guest bathroom to finish. It was an image that I did enjoy having in my mind, but it gave me boners in the worst places ever.

A naughty thought crossed my mind, while I was walking around the bookstore. A thought where I could tease Eren, and making him stay quite if we didn't want to be caught. I went looking for him, when I saw some fucking asshole watching him from a far. I noticed he kept walking closer to Eren, until he wrapped his arms around him and kissed his neck. Eren that idiot, I bet he thought it was me.

But my blood was boiling, and I was fucking ready to fuck that guys face up with my foot.

"OI! Get the fuck off my boyfriend."

Eren looks back and see's the stranger.

"Wh-what are you doing here?"

I go up to the both of them, and grab Eren by the hand to bring him next to me.

"Do you know him?"

" No, well remember the guy I told you about who waited for me after work. This is him." Eren laces his fingers with mine, and I can feel him shaking. I let go of his hand.

"Listen asshole, you leave my boyfriend alone, or my foot will be so far up your ass that-"

"Shut the fuck up midget. " This guys fit are clenched. "He's a hot piece of ass, all I wanted to do was have fun with him. I know what he use to do before he got that job, a buddy of mine told me he was a whore. A dirty one to be exact. I-"

I punched that shit head straight in the face and he fell back. I got on top of him, grabbed him by the collar and hit him again, and again. Eren tired to stop to me, but I couldn't stop. Eventually Erwin came in and pulled me off with two other guys helping him. Erwin threw me on to the floor and got the Eren, and Armin away from the guy and came back to me. Eren came to me and gave me his hand to get up, but my hand was covered in that assholes blood. I looked back and he was barely breathing. Good, I would of fucking killed him if I had the chance.

"LEVI WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT ABOUT, YOU KNOW CAN'T FUCKING DO THAT." Erwin shouts at me while we walk back to the car.

"He's been stalking Eren, and he was insulting him. I don't care who you are, but no one does that without having blood on their face. I was protecting my boyfriend. I know you would have done the same if Armin was the-"

"I know Levi." _Sigh _"You know you can't let your anger get the best of you, remember if they arrest you again for fighting now matter what my dad does we won't be able to get you out. Is that what you want? To have to see Eren through a window and have a guard listen to you guys talking? I understand why you did it, but it was reckless. If you really wanted to fight him, you could of done it in alley. That way, there's no proof. "

"Erwin!" Armin slaps his arm playfully

"I don't think that helps. " Eren says grabbing my hand and wiping it off with a wet wipe that I keep in my car.

"I'm sorry you had to fight that guy.." Eren is looking down, but I can tell he wants to cry.

"Don't be sorry, I will gladly beat the shit out of anyone if that means keeping you safe brat."

I grab his face with my now clean hand, it still needs to be cleaned better but for now it will do. I move in and kiss him.

"You don't know what I'll do to keep you safe from anyone." I kiss him again and I hear cough. Shit. I forgot these assholes are still here.

"Just keep cleaning my hands Eren, after that we can go out and eat. Does that sound good?"

They all nodded their heads. Once I felt my hands were clean enough, I drove to Taco bell since that was what Armin wanted.

After that, we all came to my place to watch a movie since it was barley 6 pm.

"Make sure to take off your shoe, I don't you fuckers dirtying up my floor. I'll make all of you clean it."

"So what do you guys want to watch?" Erwin ask going through my channels

" A horror movie!" Eren goes to him

"Nothing to scary though.." Armin is still standing by the door.

"Brat go sit next Erwin. Don't just stand by the door. " I say going into the kitchen to get some food for Titian and popcorn for us.

I come to find Eren on the love seat, Armin and Erwin on the larger couch and a movie called ' The Hills Have Eyes.' It's old, but since its almost Halloween Eren wanted something scary and gross. I tapped Eren's lap to get up, so I can sit down and he can sit on my lap.

Eren moves and I sit down, he gets back on but this time his head is on m neck and legs are over mine. I look over to the blondes and Armin's face is turned towards Erwin's chest hiding. While Erwin's hand is holding him tight. They're good for each other. I look back at my own idiot and see how into the movie he's in, I kiss his head and let my hands fall to his waist and leg.

"Burr" I look over and see that they're cold.

"UHmm.. Levi.. W-why is it s-so cold?" Armin ask, while taking Erwin's jacket and covering himself.

"It kills more germs that way. " I tap Eren on the his ass. "Get off for a bit, while I go get some blankets for everyone. "

When I come back, I see Eren hiding behind his own hands but seeing through his fingers. Armin on the other hand, is on Erwin's lap scared to death. The whole place is pitch black, with only the tv for light and that isn't much help. I walk as carefully as I can, and I see one of Titians ball and throw it into the middle of the living room.

"Who threw that?" Armin ask

"That's the cat ball, don't worry. " Erwin reassures him.

I walk a little closer and throw both blankets at all of them. I hear screams, girly screams. I can't help but laugh.

"Levi! That isn't funny!" Eren pulls off the blanket from himself and walks up to me.

"It fucking was. One of you three screamed like a girl." I keep laughing to the point of tears.

"Levi you scared him." Erwin says while holding Armin

"Fucking worth it!" I go back to my seat and drag Eren with me.

"Thank you for the blankets." Eren gives me a kiss on the cheek. Damn this brat is cute.

After a while, my thoughts go back to what that asshole was saying about Eren. It still makes me mad that he said all those things to him, but I have to wonder how many men has Eren been with and if he was safe.

NO! It doesn't matter who he's been with, as long as they were safe. Eren is mine now, and will be mine for a long time until he wants to leave. Until then, I shouldn't and wont give two fucks what other's think of him. Eren is perfect to me, and shit the kid makes me laugh and smile.

"Hey Levi."

I look down at Eren, lust is in his beautiful green/blue eyes. I can feel his hand move to the buttons of my pants, and slip his hands inside. Eren started to feel my cock, and it feels so good to have his hands on me. I look over to make sure Armin and Erwin are not looking, but it seems like they're having their own time in under the blanket.

Eren moves closer to me, he bites my ear and start to lick my neck. I pull the blanket over us, and make him sit up on my lap. Eren is rocking his hips back and forth, I'm trying my hardest to hold back moans.

"Mmm…Levi" Eren leans up and bites my ear. "I wa-want you."

Thats it. I get up grabbing Eren's legs to wrap them around my waist.

"W-where are you guys going?" Armin looks up at us. His cheeks are red, but I look over at Erwin and can see full lust in his eyes. I also can red marks all over Armin's neck.

"Condoms are in the guest bathroom, you guys can also move there if you want to be alone with a door shut."

I say leaving the two alone, and walk to the master bedroom and shut the door with my foot. I walk towards my bed, while my hands move to Eren's ass and squeeze it. He moans, and I want nothing more than to hear it more but with my name being said. I throw Eren onto the bed, and peal off my shirt.

I walk closer to the bed, I grab Eren by his cute face and give him a hard kiss. I lick his bottom lip and ask for entrance with my tongue, he allows it and I let my tongue dance with his. The battle begins for dominance, and I win of course because Eren starts to moan in the kiss. My hands move to his waist while I climb over him. Eren hands are on my back, I can feel his hot breath on my neck. Damn this brat, he's barely touching me and I already feel the urge to cum.

I pull Eren's shirt off, my hands start to wonder over his body. Eren has firm built, not something you can see with clothes on though. One of my hand reach his right nipple and pinch it, while my mouth assaults his other nipple. I can hear Eren trying to cover his moans, without thinking I move my hand up toward his mouth and yank his hand down.

"I want to hear you beg for it. I want to hear your sexy moans Eren." My voice is husky, and I bite his nipple.

I stop what I am doing and move up, I kiss him again but this time his hands move to the back of my head and push my forward. Our kiss becomes passionate, I can feel myself getting hard. I push my body closer to his, and I can feel his hard cock so I start to move up and down a little to create some friction.

"Mhhm..more" Eren moans in our kiss and that alone drives me over the edge.

I get up and look at his face. Eren is flushed, one hand covering his face while the other is slide down my chest. I kiss his head, his cheek, his neck, his collar bone, his perky nipples, down his belly, and kiss the fabric his cock is covered in. I undo his pants and slowly take them off, once close enough to his feet Eren kicks them off and they land somewhere on the ground.

I set up on my knees, only to see how beautiful Eren looks. I bend down to kiss his inner knee, while my hands try and spread his legs apart. I start to leave light kisses on his thighs, until I find a spot that makes Eren moan. Right next to his left ball, he let's out a moan. I bite it, not hard but enough to leave my mark on him. I raise my head and pull down his boxers with my mouth, I keep my hands low massaging his legs to keep him relaxed. I see his cock leave his boxers and come out strong and hard.

I lean up, I lick from the base to the tip and give a little suck.

"L-Levi…" Eren's hands go for my hair.

"Shh baby, let me make you feel like no one else has made you feel. " I kiss his cock again, licking back in forth as if it were ice cream.

I look at his cock, my hand moves to stroke his cock while I lick the pre cum off.

I inhale then, I take Eren whole in my mouth. I can feel his hands tighten on m y hair as I suck on his cock. I start off slow, let my teeth slightly gaze his cock.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N- I know it's a little short but I hope you enjoy it! **

I keep the rhyme slow, but the tightness in my own boxers is become unbearable. I get up and stoping sucking his cock, with a _pop_ and just seeing Eren in this position drives me insane. I remove his boxers in one swift move, I then climb off the bed to take off the remaining of my clothes but I'm stopped when a hand reaches out to me.

"Let me, I want to-to take your clothes off. "Eren moves forward in the bed, I can see his hands shaking as he reaches for the him of my pants. Eren stops and looks up at me. Tears in his eyes, I quickly grab his hands.

"We don't have to do this, we ca take our time Eren." I look him in the eye so, he knows I am being honest and willing to wait.

"No I want too!"

He is determine to go forward, but why is he shaking so much. As I was about to me speak, Eren says something I never expected him to say.

"I'm tainted. Men-men they have used me before. The guy from the store was right, I am a whore." Eren's tears run down his beautiful face, the eyes I have come to be so addict too are showing saddens, fear, and loneliness.

"Eren it's okay if you've slept with other men, you could have been with 100 men." I kiss both of his hands that I have been holding, then kiss him lightly on the lips.

"But you're with me now, and if you just keep being with me. Then I don't care what anyone else has to say about you. Eren your past is bad just as much as mine, if not mine is worst. If you're willing to be with someone like me, then I'll give myself to you. Eren I-"

"No I want you to take me…please Levi wash away all their touches and make me yours." More tears fall.

"Eren." I kiss him with as much love and understanding as I can.

He pulls back.

"No Levi, I mean it. I-I have been with countless men, since I was young but I don't want to known as their own."

Eren Leans back into the bed and pulls me with him. "Please-please make me yours if only for tonight." I can see dry tears and new ones forming, dammit brat you can't say those things. It only makes me fall in love with you more.

I climb on top, I grab his face in my hands and kiss him. I kiss him because he is mine. From this moment on I swear Eren you are mine alone to mark and to have.

I kiss down on his neck, leaving bite marks on both sides and placing light kisses after I have done so. My hands reach to his now soft cock, and I begin to move it. My kisses move lower on to his chest, and I admire everything on his chest. How smooth it is, how good it feels against my own skin. I nibble on his left nipple, and I hear his moans have started.

I can feel his cock hardening, I kiss lower and lower until his cock is back in front of my face. But I choose to leave it alone, I keep moving lower to his thighs. I kiss his right thigh, while my hand leaves his cock to reach over his left leg and pull it up. I leave little marks on his right leg, and stand up to admire his left leg in my face. I place small kisses from his ankle back to his thigh. I love how smooth they feel, even with the hair you can feel how soft the legs are.

"Le-Levi."

I look up, and see Eren's face. He doesn't need to say because I know he wants me to take him, but I want to enjoy his body. I let his leg fall back down, and lean forward to capture Eren's lips with mine.

"It takes time to love and kiss every part of you Eren. I'm almost done so please wait. " I give him a little nose kiss.

I grab his hand, I make him sit up while I get off the bed and stand. Eren understands and moves his still shaking hands to my pants.

"It takes two to make love Eren." I kiss him lightly on his hand.

He slowly unbuttons my pants and pulls them down. His hand touching my thighs as my pants fall down to the floor. Eren looks up at me, and I can give him is a smile.

Eren hands palm my cock, he leans in and bites the him of my boxers. He then moves my boxers down with his teeth, half way and stops to up back up.

I nod.

Eren then grabs my boxers, and pulls them all the way down. Eren grabs my cock and starts to lick the base, but only that and the way he does it. No one can look that sexy doing something like this.

No I stop Eren, this night is all about him. I want to make him feel like no one has ever touched him. I push Eren back to the bed, and he moves to where the pillows are and lays his head down. I move back onto the bed, and place myself in between the middle of his legs.

I bend down to a little, so Eren can see my fingers. Eren starts to lick the three fingers slowly, then takes them in one by one. Coating them with his saliva, until he takes all three in his mouth. When Eren stops, and I move my hand he grabs it. A light kiss kid pressed on each, then let's go.

Damn brat.

I let my hand fall in between his legs, as I lean up to kiss him. My middle finger goes inside first, and as we kiss I can feel is face turn into displeasure. I move it slowly, trying my hardest not to hurt him. Eren's hands move up my back, and hold on to me. I so add my index finger in, and I can hear him whimper. He digs his nails in my back. I start to open both of my fingers inside of him, once I feel I have done enough of opening. I close them and turn my fingers to the left, to find his sweet spot. Nothing. I look up at him, he still has the displeasure look on him. I kiss him as my fingers go a little deeper inside and to the right.

"Ahhh…There..ag-again."

A smile cross's my face, I found it. I add the third finger and start to thrust my fingers all to his sweet spot.

"Mmm….Mo-more ."

I start to kiss his neck again, and leave marks on his neck while I abuse his spot. Eren's body starts to move with my fingers.

"Levi." I hear Eren moan and look at him. "Please..I."

I thrust my fingers in deeper.

"You..ahh..what Eren? Say it."

"Ahhh.. I want you inside." Eren almost shouts.

I remove my fingers, I stand up in between his legs. I can already hear Eren whine over the lost of my fingers inside of him.

"This will hurt, but I promise I'll make you feel good. "

I pump my cock a little. I tease his entrance with the tip of my cock and look at Eren. His eyes are begging for me to go, and I want to shove me cock deep in him but that will only cost him more pain.

I finally push in the tip of my cock, I slowly push inside. I get pulled down by Eren's arms, a bit more of my cock goes in as he pulls me in and gives me a kiss. I push the rest of myself inside Eren.

"T-Tight"

"Do-Don't stop.." I hear Eren moan and gasp. "Please."

I close my eyes, lean in to kiss him. I wait until Eren adjust to my cock, and he simply nods for me to keep going.

I pull almost pull out, barely the tip of my cock is inside, then I thrust deep in Eren's tight ass.

"Ahhhh…" Eren only pulls me lower to his body.

Eren feels so good, like his ass is molded for my cock. I keep thrusting inside, until I leave Eren's hold to pull his left leg up on my shoulder. I thrust more, while kissing his leg and squeezing his other thigh.

"Fuck! Levi Oh Fuck!"

A few more thrust and I lean down to Eren's ear.

"Turn around." I whisper that into his ear, but it sounds more like a command.

I get out of Eren, and watch him turn around.

Eren lays on all fours. Eren's ass is in the air with his legs spears apart, with no shame he tries to spread them more. I move my hands all over his ass, spanking it a little and I hear those wonderful moans from Eren.

Eren's face is turn to the side while his arms hold on the sheets. I grab my cock, and shove it back inside tight ass.

"Eren you-you feel so good." I groan

My thrusts become fast, and i lose rhyme. It's sloppy but Eren feels to good. That is until I turn in a different angle.

"LEVI- AHHHH! "

I move one hand under Eren's body and start to pump his cock, while I kiss his muscular back.

I start to move faster and a lot harder. Fuck. Eren feels good, I shove myself deeper in him.

"Eren-fuck! Fuck!"

"Do-don't stop. Oh god. Levi don't stop. "

I go even harder inside his ass, and pump his cock harder too. I'm so close, I want to cum inside Eren. I want him to be filled with my cum- no I want him to beg for it.

"Levi i'm-I'm going to… ahhhh…fuck..to… cum"

"Tell me Eren..ahhh…what will happen if I-I don't let you?" I push in deeper than what I already have.

"Please-ple-..ahhhh…fuck Levi…"

I slip out of his tight ass, Eren looks at me with a weird look. I grab him, and make him get on top of me.

"Ride me."

Eren nods, he sits on top of me and I watch my cock slowly disappear.

"Ahhhh… Eren…FUCK!"

Eren starts to go up and down, but as he does that he pinches his own nipples and gives me the sexist look. FUCK! Just by looking at him do that, makes me want to cum.

Eren goes faster and hold himself on my chest. I start to thrust up even harder, and grab his ass.

"Fuck" I hiss

"Cu-cum Levi..Fuck!"

I move my left had and hold on to the base of his cock and hold it.

"LEVI…Ahh..Pl-please."

I can't stop thrusting up, I'm so close that I don't realize when my hand pumps Eren's cock again.

"Look…ahhhh…look a-away.. I'm..fuck…cum-cumm." Eren's cum comes out on both of our bodies.

I thrust a few more times.

"AHhh!" I cum inside of Eren.

We both ride out our orgasm. Eren falls right on top of me.

"Ahh.. Levi"

"Rest Eren. " I kiss his head.

Eren gets off my cock, and lays right next to me. His head on my chest, his fingers in between mine.

Eren looks up at me, his hair is sticking to his forehead and he has the dumbest and cutest smile on his face. Sweat all over him, my marks claiming him, and I could not be any happier.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N- Sorry for such a late update. College midterms are awful. Anyways here's the story and I hope you guys enjoy it! **

**Sunday Morning**

Eren's POV

I wake up, but still have my eyes closed. I inhale a wonderful clean smell, I finally open my eyes and are met with tone chest. I look up and see Levi's sleeping face, his arm is wrapped around me, while his other is holding my hand. I smile, I nuzzle closer to his body, I let go of his hand and wrap my arm around his waist.

We made love last night, and it was amazing. God, I love the way Levi made me feel, how he held me in his arms after we made love. I love him, there isn't any doubt in my mind about this. Levi, he is the one I will spend the rest of my life with. I lean in closer and kiss his jaw. This is the happiest thing in my life, he is someone I need and want in my life.

But another thought cross my mind. Levi he needs to know what happen to me, why that fucking asshole came up to me. Levi, he needs to understand my life and what I have done.

I slowly try to leave Levi's side, I stop once I'm sitting on the bed, Shit. My back fucking hurts, and my legs they're shaking. I look back at Levi, he will pay the next time they make love. I get up and walk towards Levi's drawer and find black sweat pants. That's all I Put on before leaving the room.

I walk into the kitchen, I pull out pancake mix and anything else that I may need to make some pancakes. I put on an apron that I find hanging by the stove, and I start to make pancakes enough for the three men still in bed. Once I've made enough for a family of 12, I start to clean up the mess I had made. I wash the dishes, clean off the stove, wipe down the table, and make fresh coffee.

Once I set the table, I walk into the leaving the room. It's a mess. I star to pick up the fallen popcorn, fix the couch pillows, and grab any cleaning supplies that Levi has for his living room. Levi has everything labeled, everything has a tag of some sort, and it is for certain things in the house to be cleaned with. I start cleaning the whole place, when I feel a set of arms around my waist while I clean the TV.

"Hey I don't remember hiring any cleaning services, with such a good ass." Levi says resting his head on my back.

"Oh? Sorry sir, then I must take my lead. You see my master is waiting for me, so I-"

Levi grabs my arm and turns me around, he grabs the back of my neck and kisses me.

"Brat." Levi kisses me again. "You clean my place up, but your breath, shit go wash your mouth, " Levi smiles

"That's all you say, after I make you breakfast and clean you place up?" I wrap my arms around his neck and give him a crocked smile.

"Mm. what smells so good?"

We both look over and Erwin coming with Armin in his hand. Erwin is shirtless with only shorts on, Armin is wearing Erwin's shirt and grey tight boxers. I loo down at Levi, I can tell he's already annoyed that they ruined our little role play. Levi is also wearing black sweat pants. But the ones Levi's is wearing seems to fit his body more, and they look good on him.

"Now that everyone is fuckin'up. Let's go eat, and you both." Levi says grabbing my hand, and pointing to blonde couple. " You better fucking clean those sheets before you leave."

We all walk into the white and black kitchen. I had wrapped the pancakes up, so the heat can stay in and had already set the table up for us.

"Eren you're like a house wife." Erwin says sitting down.

"Thank you for breakfast Eren." Armin takes the seat next to Erwin.

"Sure thing guys! Levi want me to get you coffee?"

"Yeah brat. Please." The last part was more silent than a paper, but I somehow heard it. I take off my apron and sit Levi's coffee in front of him.

We all start to eat, we talk about each other and end up cleaning up. Levi say's he will wash the dishes since I cooked, and he wanted to clean to calm his nerves down before kicking the blondes out.

We end up back in the couch, I texted Mikasa to let her know we're still at Levis. She wasn't happy, but said to come home safely and soon.

We're all just talking, it was nice but I couldn't move the thought of me telling Levi the truth. He needed to know, but sadly it wasn't just my truth. It was Armin's truth, yeah I did most of it but he also got involved here and there.

"Hey." I look at Levi. " Can we go into your room, there something I want and need to tell you."

Levi looks at me kinda strange, but gently pushes me off his lap and we start to walk into the master bedroom. Levi closes the door and walks towards the bed. He lays his head on the headboard. I'lm still standing by the door, just in case what I am about to tell him makes him tell me to leave.

"Well, come on sit down brat."

I walk towards the bed, Levi grabs my arm and pulls me on his body. I can't keep my secret from him any longer, I feel like I'm going to burst it all out. But before I can make up the words in my mind, my mouth was already speaking.

"I HAD SEX FOR MONEY!" I blurt it out. But doesn't stop there.

"When I was young my parents died, we had just adopted Mikasa into our family. We had no one, but Armin's grandfather. He took the both of us in without a second thought, he was already old and couldn't do much. " I turn my whole body onto Levi's chest and burry myself in his scent. I begin to cry, but not loud enough for him to notice just yet. Levi wraps his arms around me.

"But-but in time he died too, of old age. The three of us, we were left alone in this world by the age of 12. We had no money, food, family, we-we didn't have anything but each other. So- so one day." I stop talking to take a deep breath in.

"One day I was selling gum in the streets, when a man came up to me. He had asked me if I wanted to make $600 dollars or more a night. I was, I was only a kid and I needed the money for Mikasa and Armin. I agreed to meet him at a park at midnight. He was already there by the time I got there, he was just waiting for me with a dumb grin on his face. " I take another breath because I fear my tears will catch up with my mount, and I was start to cough and make myself look like a damn child.

Levi only pushes me closer to his body, I can feel a kiss lay upon my head.

"The man, he stood up and gave his hand to me. I took it and followed him to a nice black limo. We arrived at a hotel, I had no idea what I agreed too but I needed the money Levi. I needed the money for m family. When we walked in a room, there was so many people there with a video recorded there and another man laying on the bed. I- I can still remember what the man on the bed said. "

"Looks like you found quite a cute kid. Come on, come sit next to me. " The man says take off the rope he had on.

"I walked to the man, but I guess it was too slow because I got pushed by the other man who brought me. I sat on the bed, and he started- he-oh god Levi. He took my innocents away by one kiss, by one touch at time until." I start to cry even louder and worst than before, I get up and look at Levi.

Levi only takes a hold of my hands and waits for me to talk. I can feel so many tears running down my face, but I keep looking at him the eye.

"He- he- that man, he raped me over and over. It felt like days have gone by. But I-I just took it, I laid there like a stone and took it. It hurt so bad, he was rough and I was bleeding." I lean towards Levi and wrap my arms around him, he only hugs me back but tighter.

"When I got home the next morning, I had $600 dollars like promised. But Mikasa and Armin were waiting for me to get home, I couldn't tell them what happen so I said I was out selling gum and a man gave me $600. They bought that lie for a couple of months. Until, a man came to where we were staying. He came and almost took Mikasa, he almost touched her if I hadn't stepped in. I told him to have sex with me, it was me who he came for anyways but then he saw her. That man-"

"Eren."

I look up and see Levi's eyes, filled with anger, sadness, horror, and something else but I don't know what.

"NO! You- you need to hear this Levi, if you want anything with me you need to hear this. "

Levi only nodded, and I went back to where I was.

"That man came over almost everyday, beating us and having sex with Armin and myself. He-he took everything from us again. Until one day" I start to coke up in my own words.

"Until one day, he tired to touch Mikasa after he was done with us, he had brought over some friends to take turns on Armin and I. I heard a loud thud, and went rushed to MIkasa. He was in her night gown, but you could see her panties. I went to the kitchen and grabbed the only knife we had, it was a butter knife and killed the man laying on top of her." I stop taking to wait for some kind of reaction Levi could give, but nothing came so I kept talking.

"I called for Armin, but they overdid it with him so he properly was still on the bed dead like. Waiting for this all to end like the rest of us. Another man came in and tried to grab me, but I managed to kick him on his side and he went back. I ran to to him and shoved the knife inside his body. Blood, there was so much blood. We were only kids, and he was going to hurt Mikasa if I didn't do anything."

I get off Levi and sit in the edge of the bed. He tries to wrap his arms around me again, but I move further to the edge. I don't deserve his touches. Levi only sits next to me, trying to hold me hand.

"I thought that was it, until Mikasa muttered something about a guy behind me. he grabbed me by my neck and threw the knife off somewhere else. I tired to kick, claw, anything so he could stop.." I took another breath, but this time taking Levi's hands in mine.

"The man was choking me to death, but I called out for Mikasa. I told her that we all wanted to live, and to live we must survive and that we need to stay alive. After that all i remember was seeing Mikasa go for the knife and stab the man in his back. I fall to the ground and hit my face, hard and Mikasa rushes me to in a hug like way."

My breathing becomes harder, because I know there is more to be told.

"We go get Amin, grab some stuff and the money those assholes had and left. We left, running to anywhere better than this. We ran holding hands, and some back bags to what we thought a new start. But it only got worst from there Levi. It-"

"Eren, thats enough stop."

"Levi, what-what? why?"

Levi gets up and walks out the door, leaving me behind.

"LEVI! LEVI!" I shout as loud as I can.

I knew this was too good to be true.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N- I hope everyone is enjoy the story. **

**Review and let me know what you think. Thank you !**

**Levi's POV**

"LEVI! LEVI!"

That's the last thing I hear before I leave my place, I go to my car and drive off. Where, who the fuck knows just anywhere.

I cannot fucking believe it! It was him! Fuck! I knew he looked familiar from the first time I saw him, but didn't think much of it.

Maybe if I would have stopped it, he wouldn't have such a shitty life.

**Flash back- Levi's POV **

**Drug deals seem to drag out longer and longer, each damn time I make a good fucking sell. These fuckers like to take their damn time with my money. **

**I was waiting in my car and at some shady hotel smoking a cigaret. I was waiting for almost one fucking hour, when I see a little brat and some old geezer walk in to the hotel. **

**I had a bad feeling about this, but it wasn't my policy to get involved other people's shit. But I couldn't shake this damn feeling, that man doesn't seem like his father, uncle, or anything fucking safe. **

**They walk in front of a door and open it, they stay there for sometime until the man shoves the brat in. **

**That's it! I grabbed my stuff and was about to go after them, when I got a phone call. **

**They were here. **

**The damn brat was inside with a creep, and who know's what that fucker will do to him. **

**My drug deal, my money, my minding my own damn business. **

**Fuck. **

**I get out of the car, and go to the man who had my money. **

**Sorry kid. **

**End of Flash Back. **

FUCK! I can't even look at Eren now. After he told me him part of his story, all the images of that night came into mind.

Shit. Shit. Eren I'm sorry

Hours had passed since I left my place. I got some calls from Erwin, Hanji, and hell even Armin but not Eren.

I wonder how he was doing, I wanted to tell him I was there that night. I did want to save him, but they had my money and I had already waited long enough for it. I didn't think they- No I knew what was going to happen.

I was too greedy and didn't save the person I now love.

Fuck! Eren I'm sorry.

Before I even realized I was crying, and I had to park my car somewhere.

I can't remember the last time I fucking cried, I didn't even cry my mom OD and died. But this brat, he makes me do unthinkable things for him and because of him.

I was still parked in my car, when I noticed the time. It was midnight and I should be getting home, but what if Eren was there waiting for me; what if he wasn't there waiting for me. What if he thought alone made me drive home past the speed limit. Thank whoever, that I didn't get stopped on my way home.

I walked up my stairs and came in front of my door. I would be lying if I said, I wasn't nervous.

_What if Eren left?_

_Would we still talk about this?_

_Would I or he?_

_Did he even love me?_

_Would he forgive me? _

_Can I forgive myself? _

_Does he hate me now, will he hate me once he knows?_

_Erem. _

Before I even put my key in the door, it opened.

"Eren?!"

"I-I was getting my a few of my things from here, I also cleaned your place since it was mess. I was just about to go home now. Bye. " Eren doesn't even look at me while he says this. He is wearing his clothes and not mine.

"Eren listen-"

"Levi I get it. I knew this was too, too good to be true. Anyone would leave like you did, if they knew my past. I get it, now please move so I can leave home. " Eren's voice was so soft, almost like a whisper.

Eren finally looks at me, but he eyes-damn those fucking eyes. Tears are forming and his cheeks are red, with the bag across his body he holds the strap tight.

"Bye Levi, thank you..for you know..everything.." Eren gives me a little smile.

No. This wasn't suppose to be like this. Eren stay, for fucks sake stay!

But I didn't say anything, I moved aside and let him go. I can see the disappoint in his eyes, the shock, the sadness, but most of all the anger, and the betrayed.

"I'm sorry Eren."

That's all I say before he walks past me and headed towards the elevator. Eren had turned my life around, and i'm just here letting him go without telling him how I feel.

"EREN! WAIT!"

Eren stops and looks at me. I can see a tear run down his beautiful face. Shit. I never wanted to see him cry.

I ran to him, I grab hold of his tall body and hold him tight.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. " Eren doesn't move, he doesn't embrace me back. "I-I..Eren I-"

"Don't you say it Levi." I can hear Eren cry a little louder. "Don't feed me more lies. Ple-please don-don't. "

Eren still doesn't embrace me as I hold him, like my life depended on it. Although, it very much did.

"I need to go." That's all Eren says before he leaves my arms.

"NO! Eren don't. Let me explain."

Eren steps inside the elevator, but says something before the doors close.

"You cannot and should not, love a '_whore_' like myself. Take care Levi."

The doors close.

The person who had changed my life left, he fucking left and I didn't do anything to fucking stop it. How stupid can I be?

I walk back into my place, and see a note. It had my name on, with my black sweat pants.

_Levi,_

_I'm sorry if what I said was too much for you. I just thought since we made love, you had the right to know. I really didn't mean to make you leave your own house, I'm so sorry Levi. I saw it coming though. What I didn't see was that, I thought- no I knew I had fallen in love you the moment we made love. You said you'd make me yours, that you would erase all their marks, and for a second I did believe you. _

_I'm just sorry. I can't even say this is over, because we didn't even make it official. It just seemed like it was. _

_I'll leave you now, I'm sorry you met an awful person like myself. _

_Eren _

I reread the letter, over and over again until my own tears start to ruin the paper.

What have I done?

I let the paper fall to the floor. I walk to my kitchen and notice Titans bowl. It was full, Eren had just left it full in case I didn't come in the morning.

I go to my wine cabinet, I get out two bottle of wine. I open one and grab a class, maybe if I drink away my feelings I won't feel anymore.

Wait! What hell am I thinking? NO! I need that fucking brat in my life. I fucked up, and I need to explain myself to him. Eren is the one who needs to know.

If I tell Eren what happen, and he still wants this to end then fine. But until then, I will fight for Eren.

I leave the kitchen, I grab my jacket and keys. I need to drive to Eren's house. Shit. I can't fucking believe I was going to start and drink over this shit. What kind of man would I be if did that. A man that sure as hell didn't deserve Eren.

I get to my car and turn it, I push on the gas and start to head over Eren's house.

I finally made it, what was 30 mins, fucking felt like years.

I run up his stairs. I take a deep breath in.

**Knock-Knock**

Mikasa open's the door.

"Hey! I need to speak to Eren it's important." I don't even wait for her to respond. I walk in on my own.

I feel a hand grab my shoulder. I feel a fist hit my face.

I fall to the follow and see Mikasa with blood on her knuckles.

"WHAT THE FUCK! YOU HIT ME! FUCKING BRAT, EVEN BUSTIT MY LIP!"

I stand up and wipe the blood from my lip.

"Get the fuck out Levi! "


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N- Hey everyone! I hope everyone has a good weekend! (: **

**I hope you like this Chapter, I know the last one was short but I tired to make it up with this one! **

**Enjoy and please, review. I will love to know what people think of the story so far. **

**Thank you! **

**Eren's POV**

I'm crying on Armins arms, when I hear a knock on the door followed by a loud thud. I get up and walking to the living, I see something crazy.

_Levi on the floor, trying to get up and he is bleeding! _

"Levi!" I run to him, and try to get Mikasa off him.

"Eren, how can go to his fucking need when he hurt you! " Mikasa shouted.

"Mikasa stop, please MIi-"

"NO! Eren you came here crying your eyes out, asking why he just left you after you made 'love.' Asking if he ever loved you, you kept crying and crying-"

"Stop fucking brat! I know I fucked up, I know what I did was fucking wrong. Im not happy about it either, but I..I" I see Levi get up on his own and face Mikasa with angry and hurt face.

"I came here to get Eren back, and if me getting punched in the face is what it takes then, fuck it. Fine."

"Levi, we weren't even dating.." I look down, because i feel the tears start to come.

"You're making him cry again. Just get the fuck out!" Mikasa pulls me to her side.

"Everyone! Just take a breath, neither of you two are making Eren feel better. You're both making him cry, so stop!" Armin somewhat shouts, he never loses his cool. So it threw everyone off guard.

Levi nods, and comes to me. Levi pulls me outside and drags me out of my place.

"Levi! Stop, let me go." I try to get away, but he's stronger than what I thought.

We get to Levi's car, he opens the door and shoves me inside. I sit down, but try to get up as soon as possible, but his arm cross's my face and puts on my seatbelt. The door closes, Levi walks to the other side of the car and gets in.

"Where..why..where are you taking me?" I ask

"I'm taking you to the first time I saw you."

After that he drives off, I look out the window and remember everything that has been going on in one day. I look over at him to see that he indeed has a bust it lip, there's dry blood on his lip.

I go into his glove department to grab a wipe, I move in closer and try to wipe it off.

Levi looks at me, but doesn't say anything. He only allows me to move in closer, and wipe off the blood. After I'm done I take out my phone, and I text Mikasa telling her I'll either be late getting home, or won't come home at all.

I let my phone drop in the cup holder between us and look out the window, I see nothing but darkness and a few lights. My eyes to get heavy, but I try my hardest not to fall asleep.

"It's fine, go to sleep. I'll wake you up once we're there."

That's the last thing I hear, before nodding and falling asleep.

I feel something on my leg, it's moving my leg but I don't want it to stop. I feel too tired to get up, so I try to ignore it for a bit longer. Next I feel a hand on my face, with a pair of soft lips on my cheeks. I smile for a bit because it feels so warm and nice.

"Hey, Eren wake up we're here." I hear Levi Whisper while he gives me another kiss on the cheek.

I rub my eyes, I look around and from what I can tell we're at a parking lot of some hotel. I finally realize where exactly it is that we are.

"Levi why..how did you…Levi I don't understand, why are we here?" I ask looking at him, back outside, then down on my hands.

"There's something you need to know, the reason why I left you when you told me what happen yo you. "

"Do-don't tell me you were one of those men there? "

"I wasn't those assholes." Levi takes a deep breath. "But I was there, I was waiting in the parking for-for a drug deal to finish."

He was there, he saw me with that man who took me in that room. Levi saw the day I lost my own respect for myself, the day I was no longer a 'child.' Levi he was there, and didn't think to stop it.

"I know, I know. I wanted to stop it, I knew what was going on Eren. I swear I was going too, but the guy who owed me money came when I was going to get out. "

"But-but you saw that I was a child, it did you not think something was off about us?"

Levi looks at me, he grabs my hands and talks. I can hear his own voice crack. Levi, he voice is cracking while he speaks.

"Eren believe, I was going to stop it. I swear, it took me a while but I was! It isn't my thing to get into people's business, but after I saw him shove you…I…Eren I swear I was going to pull you away."

Levi pulls me closer to him, I am basically sitting on his lap now. Levi hold me close, and for a second I thought, no it sounded like he was crying.

"Eren if I wasn't so caught up in getting my money, I would of stopped it Eren. I'm sorry, I'm so fucking sorry Eren."

I inhale Levi's smell, it feels good to be in his arms but not like this. I know I shouldn't blame him, but still it hurts knowing someone saw and didn't do anything about it. I know Levi would of stopped it, if he really wanted too but his drug deal.

Wait! Drug deal?!

I nuzzle a little closer to Levi's body, but I look up at him.

"Levi I understand now, and yeah I did kinda wish someone would have stopped it. But..but what drug deal?"

Levi looks down on my face, he has a strange look.

"I saw you get in a hotel room with a strange man for paid sex, and you ask me about that fucking drug deal? Brat you're too good, for your own self. "

I move my head to Levi's chest and I rest there. Levi has a point, but what happen with me happen. I can't be fully mad at him, but I want to know about the drug deal that went on.

I sigh.

"Levi why were you there? What drug deal, what else have you not told me?"

"I was kinda hoping you'd drop it, but I made you cry, almost was tempted to punch your sister, and took you from your own house to bring you to a bad memory. I guess I owe you the explanation on why I was there brat. "

"No old man, you owe me more than that. " I say giving him a quick peck on the cheek before going back to my spot.

"I guess I need to tell you from the beginning."

"That's always a nice place to start." I say with a little smirk on my face.

"Brat."

"Tell me."

"When I was younger, I grew up in the wrong side of Chicago. My father use to beat my mother and cheat on, he would come home drunk he would beat me too. My father would, he would rape me when he would knock my mother out. It was awful Eren. But like you, I hoped someone would have come and saved me too. All the shit he drank finally caught up to him, but my mother grieved over him more that she should have. "

I feel Levi's hand go down on the seat, so we can fall back on it. We adjust our bodies to get more comfortable.

" My mother was a high crack user, any money that came in went to her fucking drugs. I could of been gone a whole month and she wouldn't have noticed, funny thing was I would be gone for month. Whatever after a while she died too, so I had to take care of myself. Nothing I hadn't done before, but I had no home this time. "

I sit up and look down on Levi. Levi's hands move to my waist , they don't go any further.

"Ahh.." Levi moves his left hand to his forehead. "I had to do awful things Eren. "

"Like what?" I tired to move his hand, but that only tangled our fingers together. Not that I mind, but I didn't want anymore stops on the story.

"I joined a gang, sold drugs to make money, and at times I had to kill those guys who didn't pay. That tired to fool us before, so I was ready for whatever needed to done. But after I saw you, I had a disgusted feeling. "

Levi closes his eyes and deeps five deep breaths before talking again.

"I look back on the life I had led, the horrible things I had done just to survive another fucking day in this fuck for shit world. I gave it all up that same night, I got out by getting my ass kicked." Levi gives a little chuckle.

"Once I healed from the beating that I well deserved, I went to school and got my shit together. It was fucking hard because I was also a heavy user, so quitting was hard and attending school was worst. I went to community college first, I had no fucking idea what to do in my life. I had enough money saved up, but with renting a shity one bedroom apartment, food, supplies, and any other shit I needed it all went away within time."

Levi pulls me back to his body, and hugs me closer. His hand is on my head, while his other hand is on my cheek just caressing it.

"I had to get three jobs, go to school full time, and have nothing but As because I'll be damned if I got anything less than that. Overtime I finally finished school, I ended up choosing law and youth services. To help children, and not tell the things that happen to us, happen to them. "

"Levi, I'm sorry for what happen to you." I try to hug his body closer to mine, but we're not in the best position so it was hard.

"I guess we're both fucked up people." Levi kisses my head.

"Yeah, but we're fucked up together, so that makes us one big fuck up. " I get off a little and look him, I give him a simple smile.

I thought Levi had left because I was so fucked up, I had sex for money at such a young age, but he left because he thought he could of stopped it from happening. To honest, I knew my life was going to be a shit once my parents, and Armin's grandfather died.

"Eren I'm sorry, I'm sorry for everything that has been going on Eren. "

Levi gets up, and I get the chance to wrap my arms around his neck. Levi hugs my from my waist, this has been one horrible yet memorable night.

"Eren..Let's go home. "

I lean in and give him a little kiss, I look into his eyes and see redness, tiredness, weakness, and relief.

Levi gently pushes me off, I sit back on the passenger seat and we drive off. Once we get back at Levi's house we find a Mikasa waiting there at door with her arms crossed.

"Shit Brat, how did you know where I live?"

"Armin."

"Mikasa, what are you doing here?"

"I came to get you, I don't want you seeing this man Eren. "

"You cannot tell him what he can and cannot do. Eren is a fucking grown man."

"Eren let's go!"

"No Mikasa, I'm staying here for the night. I told you I was over the text message."

"EREN!" MIkasa shouts, and Levi gets in front of me.

"Eren is staying here!"

"How are we suppose to know that you won't leave Eren again. That you won't hurt him, do you even fucking know if you will?" Mikasa steps up to Levi.

"I can't promise anything because I may hurt, but I won't mean it. We will fucking fight over shit, shit that may not even fucking matter."

I'm shocked at what Levi is saying, but his voice is stern and calm in some way.

"Eren and I will also have good moments, that is a fucking relationship. You'd fucking know if you were all over Eren's ass 1000% of the time. "

"I'm on him because I am his sister, the only person who knows what is best for-"

"You don't know shit on what's best for him when you even control his fucking breathing!" Levi interrupts.

"Mikasa just go home, I'll be home the day after tomorrow. " I sigh and grab the keys from Levi.

But before I can even open the door, Mikasa says something unbelievable.

"Eren if you go, don't come back."

"Are you serious?" I ask, getting really angry on how Mikasa is acting.

"Fine! Eren can fucking live with me!"

Levi gets the keys from my hands and opens the door, he slams it shut. I am lost at words, how can my sister do that to me.

**Levi's POV **

That fucking bitch. Coming to my fucking house and starting a whole another fucking fight, after Eren and I made up to the best of our ability.

I slam the door in her face, but I look back to see Eren.

"Did-Did I just get kicked out and lose my sister?"

FUCK!


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N- Hiiii guys! Thank you those who still read this story! Sorry it took a little long to update, but here it is! ENJOY! **

I can't believe how ugly this shit got. FUCK! I'm so damn mad, but I look at Eren and see how sad he is. I need to keep it cool for him. I go to Eren and hug tightly.

"Hey..give it sometime Eren. Mikasa is just mad right now. Let's give her a couple of days to cool okay?" I kiss his head.

"Le-Levi." I look down and see tears run down his face

Dammnit! The one thing I told myself not to do, I do. I made Eren fight his sister, and now Eren is cry. I take a deep breath and look him in the eye.

"This was not your fault. Mikasa worries about you, and you have to understand where she is coming from. If you were in her shoes, you'd understand Eren. You did not lose your sister over something so stupid." I kiss his dry lips. "Let her be for now, and next week we'll both go over and talk to her. Ok? "

Eren only nods.

I pick him bridal style.

"Wh-what are you doing? I'm ta-taller than you." Eren lowers his voice for the last one.

Tsk.

"I'm taking you to our bed, you need some rest and I need to shower. "

I walk to the master bedroom, I lay Eren on the bed and he curls up in a ball. I kiss him one last time before leaving. But Eren grabs my hand and I look back.

"Thank you Levi. I mean..for everything.."

I smile. Damn brat, you cannot look so cute while thanking me.

I walk to the bathroom, I let the hot run for a couple of minutes before I get in. It feels nice. Today has been a shit day. I need to talk with Hanji, and Erwin about this at work tomorrow.

I clean myself off, fucking shit I bet I smelled worst than shit.

I feel hands from my hips, to my chest. I look back and see Eren, he is still wearing his clothes. Eren is crying. I let Eren touch my chest however he likes, while he cries.

I turn over, my hands go to his shirt and pull it off. I threw it somewhere, I bend down and unbutton his pants. I tug them down slowly, I kiss his thighs and pull off his boxers too. Eren lifts up his feet to rid them off,

I stay down, I become to leave kiss all over his legs. I notice how hard he is becoming, while his hand moves to my hair and tires to pull me up a little.

"You don-don't have to do this."

Eren is right I don't, and I shouldn't considering everything that happens. Sex should be the last thing he needs. I just can't stop what I am doing.

I start to kisshis cock, brining my hands to his ass and squeezing them tight.

"Levi"

Such a low voice. Erotic, but I want to hear more.

I lick from the base up, from the base down. I lick anyway possible, I move one of my hands from his ass to his balls. I play with his balls, while I take the tip of his cock on my mouth.

My head starts to go down more, I relax my jaw and take Eren whole.

"Fu-fuck Levi"

I keep the pace painfully slow, until I feel a little thrust in my mouth. I get more comfortable on my knees, while I push my head forward. I bob my head up and down on a fast pace now.

"Eren." I say stopping and looking up at him.

Our eyes meet, and I make sure he see's me lick his cock.

"Fuck my throat."

Eren's eyes opened wide, but soon he grabbed my head and shoved his cock in my mouth.

Fucking brat. I relax my jaw all the way.

Eren is thrusting hard in my mouth, but he doesn't seem to take the thought to think how hard he being to my mouth.

"Ahh…Levi…Fuck!"

Eren's paces quickness, so I start to move my head with his pace. I can feel drool on my face, but the water isn't letting me open eyes anymore.

How can being fucked in the throat feel a little good? I should let Eren do it a little more.

"Cu-cu…fuck! LEVI! " Eren shouts my name.

All of Eren's cum is in my mouth, he thrusting becomes slow. But his hold of my hair tightens a little more, and I began to feel pain. Eren then thrust one last time, but he shoves me forward.

My whole body moves, I can feel hot cum down my throat. Eren tries to get off, but I grab the back of his knees and make him stay.

I take in all of his cum, and suck off any other cum that could be left. I look up at him to make sure he see's me sallow it all.

I stand up to pull him in for a little kiss.

"Brat."

"Sor-sorry for making you sallow. " Eren hugs me and his head falls to my shoulder.

"It wasn't good, but it wasn't awful either." I say rubbing his back.

Eren and I finally take a popper shower together. I lend him some clothes of mine, and I go to the kitchen to cook something.

The day was spent with Eren crying in the bed, while i forced him mouth whenever he opened his mouth. Finally Eren was sleeping and hear the doorbell.

I get up from the bed, I take one last look at Eren and smile. At least the damn brat is sleeping now.

I walk to the door and see Mikasa.

"Can we talk, outside?"

I can't catch a fucking break.

"What do you want?"

Mikasa just walks in my damn house, like fucking welcome yourself in.

"I brought Eren some clothes."

"Remind me again, how do you know where I live?"

"Armin has been to your house once, he can memorize anything in the first time he see's or does. I made him tell me"

"Right." I say closing the door.

"Levi, I don't like you and I'm sure you know this by firsthand. " Mikasa smirks looking at my lip and the small bruise that appeared.

Fucking brat!

"What are you doing here brat? You said you wanted to talk, now fucking talk its been a long fucking day."

"I don't want Eren to come and live with you, but I said some harsh things and I believe you're someone good for him. I don't mind that Eren stays here for the time being, but I would like him home soon. Eren-"

"You're damn fucking right you said some harsh shit. The poor kid thinks he lost you as a sister. Eren has cried all day, I had to force him to eat because he wouldn't. "

"I'm sorry." Mikasa whispers

Did she just say, what I thought she just said?

"You what?"

Mikasa shoots me a death glare.

"I'M SORRY! OKAY! I'M SORRY!" Mikasa shouts.

"Keep it down Eren is sleeping." I say. "Look I don't give a shit if you're sorry to me, you should be saying that to Eren. "

Mikasa nods.

"We're coming to see you next week, so think of something by the time we get there."

MIkasa nods again and walks to the door.

"Hey brat." MIkasa looks back at me.

"Let me make myself fucking clear, you hit me again and I will beat the living shit of you. You ever make Eren cry and I will come and fucking kill you. Eren is someone very important me to me, and I'll be damn if I let anyone make him cry. Even if it is you."

"Oh, does that include you too? I heard and saw Eren cry because of you?" Mikasa shoots back.

"Yeah and you along with your friends will have every right to beat the shit out of me, but the feeling of making him cry again will never compare to the 'beating' you may give me. "

Mikasa walks out.

I lock the door, I walk back to the bedroom and see Eren is still sleeping. Good he really needs some sleep.

**The next morning **

I wake up to my fucking alarm. I get up and turn the damn thing off, I look over and see that Eren is peacefully sleep holding on to my waist.

I slowy get up and get ready for work. I get back from the shower, changed, wash my hands again, and kiss Eren on the head.

I walk to the kitchen, I feed Titan some food and make some for us. I make some pancakes with sausage for us, and coffee for myself. I don't to wake Eren, but I also don't the food to get cold.

"Mmm..Good morning." Eren says walking in the kitchen, rubbing his eyes with his shirt loosely on him.

Eren has awful bed hair today, maybe because he kept tossing and tuning all night.

"Good morning brat."

Eren comes and sits on my lap.

"Mmm..smells good."

"Oi, get off! You need to eat and not sit on my lap. " I say playfully hitting his leg.

"Yeah but this is more comfy."

I let Eren do as he please, as long as he eats more today than yesterday I'm happy. We finish eating, we pick up but while we do that I told him Mikasa came over. I told him she only came to drop off his clothes, and to check on him. Eren buys is.

Eren walks me downstairs, we kiss goodbye and I drive off to work. Eren doesn't work until 2, so he has a ton of time before he leaves.

I walk to the office and see everyone in a fucking happy mode. I hate when they're like this, its always because one of us won a good case.

I walk to my desk and see a shit load of things on, all saying something stupid like 'Good Job!, Congrats!, Awesome.' Stupid people, don't they know i hate them all?

"Shorty! Good job on that child abuser case." Hanji says patting me on the back.

"Expected nothing less." Erwin says with a donut on his hand.

"Fuck off." I say sitting on my desk, and looking over my new case.

"Oh come on, don't be like that." Hanji says walking back to her desk, Erwin following right behind her.

After a hours of dreadful work, we get to go on break. I thank the damn demons for breaks.

Hanji, Erwin, and I go to this burger joint and stuff our faces with grease. I let them know what's been going on, and they both get kinda serious. Well serious as they can get while eating cheese fries.

"It is best if Eren let's her cool off." Erwin says

"But I think it below up for no reason, I mean come on Eren should of been mad at you. Mikasa though did what she thought would of been best for Eren. You can't blame her either."

"Fucking brat punched me though." I say taking a bite of my burger.

"You kinda deserved it." Erwin says.

"Nobody asked you eyebrows. " I say throwing a fry at him.

We keep talking, but regrettably we have to go back to work. I just need one more day to relax, but of course I don't have that day. My new case is worst than the one before.

It's 11 pm. I check my phone and Eren will should be out by now. I leave my office and call Eren.

**Phone call **

**"Levi!" Eren says happily **

**"Brat stay at your job, I'll come pick you up." **

**"Really? Thank you!" **

_Eren is in a happier mode, I wonder why. I guess I'll ask when we get home. _

**"I'll be there in ten." **

I hang up, and drive to his work. I see Eren standing by the wall and peep at him. Eren runs to the car, and jumps in. The kid fucking jumped in.

"How come you're so happy?" I ask kissing him.

"Mmm…" Eren kisses me with a little force, but sloppy too.

"One of my pictures will be put up in on a art show!"


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N- Sorry I have not been writing lately, but I hope anyone who is ready reading enjoys this Chap. It's a little short but I promise the next one will be long and worth the wait. Please review and let me know how the story is going. Enjoy! **

**Eren's POV **

It was a little before Levi called, that I received a called from an exclusive art gallery. I was so happy! One of pictures were chosen to be in it, and I wanted to shout to the world my good news. Well, I kinda did shout it. But it was only because I was so fucking happy.

Levi arrives to my restaurant, and I jump in the car. I get one of his kisses, and I of course kiss back.

"One of my pictures are chosen to be put up on a gallery show!" I say smiling until, I feel my own face start to hurt.

Levi looks at me with wide eyes, but he has a big smile on his face. Levi leans in closer to me and gives me another kiss.

"Congrats Eren, I'm proud of you."

I smile because, well for many reason but mainly because it seems we're on good terms now.

"Thank you." I say giving him a quick kiss back, and putting on my seat belt.

The whole drive home, we talk about the picture and I said I'd pull up the picture on my computer once we get home. Levi just drove and nodded to everything I said, when we would stop Levi would grab my hand and kiss it.

Once home I take off my shoes, and run to my laptop. The picture they choose was of Mikasa and myself when we younger. We looked kinda dirty, but it was the first picture we took when we moved in our apartment. It was also the first camera I had bought, so I had the timer set on and took it that way.

Mikasa had her arm around me, while I gave her a kiss on the head. We were so happy to have moved out from the bad side of Chicago, to somewhat close to downtown. We had goofy smiles on, sweat was on our bodies, but we didn't care because we had made it.

When I sent the picture in, the caption I had put was ' We beat humanity.' It was sent a couple months back, and the only reason why I sent it because I honestly didn't think that'd even pick it.

Levi only hugged me from behind.

"Even if I can't stand that brat, she does look great in that photo with you."

"We were really happy. We took other with Armin, but he doesn't like to take many photos. " I say letting my weight fall on Levi.

"Mm..well it's a good picture babe." Levi kisses my shoulder. ( It is the only place he can reach anyway.)

If only I could go back to those sweet moments, the three of us stuck together like glue. I would lay my life on the line for both Mikasa, Armin, and now Levi.

**Time skips ahead- Day of Art Show **

Time had past, and I was finally getting ready for the art show tonight. I had to be there before everyone else, so around 5 o'clock I was standing in the mirror fix my suit.

The suit was fitted to my body, the color of the suit was all grey expect for the black shirt I wore. I had my hair sled back, with some help from Levi of course. I add some body spray on and walk out of my- I mean Levi's bedroom.

No OUR bedroom, I kinda forget we live together now. It still feels kinda weird that I live with Levi so soon. Although looking back on the conversation I had with my sister, I guess it made sense.

I walk into the kitchen to see Levi putting the food we just ate away. I lean against the wall and remember how I got to live with Levi.

**Flashback- Visiting Mikasa**

The day had come, I was standing outside my own place alone, scared to see my sister. I didn't have to knock, before I knew it I was being pulled in my strong hands.

I get pulled in a hug first, I look at my sister and she looks kinda tired.

"Sleeping enough?" I ask

"Yeah I just have been out lately." Mikasa drags me our couch, and we sit down.

"Oh, with?"

"Annie." MIkasa grabs a pillow and covers her body with it.

I always knew they liked each other, but both so suborn never made much of a move to one another. Mikasa was a little more shy about her sexuality than Armin and myself. Though I was happy she has been hanging out with more often, Mikasa always played the mom role with Armin and I.

"Are you guys?"

"Yeah." MIkasa looks at me with a slight blush.

I smile.

"Why isn't that midget with you?" Mikasa's face goes back to her usual face.

"Leeevi, had a court today and couldn't come." I say glaring at her a little for calling him 'midget.' "But he said once he was done, he would come here. "

MIkasa only nodded.

I rearrange my body on the couch, so I can fully face her and talk to her.

"Mikasa about the other night." I say, kinda nervous. "I'm sorry if I did anything to hurt, but Mikasa-."

"Eren-."

"No let me finish." I say quietly. "I love him Mikasa, I truly do and I'm sorry if I made you feel bad or anything, but I love him. Understand that I am not a little kid anymore, and I know in my heart Levi will never hurt me. I just don't want to have to choose between the one I love, and my sister. "

"Move out."

I panic, this was not how it was played in my head. I never would have thought Mikasa would really kick me out. I can not believe what I am hearing.

"Eren I know you love him, andI know what I just said is a shock. I believe you're better off with him though, you are though. You are not a kid anymore and you need to be happy.." Mikasa moves closer to me and grabs my hands in hers.

"I don't like Levi, but if you truly makes you happy then so be. I'm the one who should be sorry, I overreacted and I said hurtful things to you Eren. I never want you to feel like you would have to choose one of us to love more. The love you have for us is different, so it can never compare. I just want to- I need you to be happy Eren."

MIkasa hugs me, and I hug her back tightly. Mikasa is the best sister I could of ever asked for. I kiss her on the side of her head.

"Thank you." That is all I manage to say.

"Come on let's pack you things, and make that short shit carry them all." I laugh at her.

We walk in my room, and I can see that most of my stuff is already packed so it only makes it easier.

"What about rent?" I ask remembering I paid more the most of, I wanted Mikasa and Armin to have money for themselves and not have to pay so much.

"Annie is moving in."

WHOA! Did I just hear her right!?

"We really want this Eren, so she said she would move in."

I smile because I am so happy for Mikasa, I look at my darling sister while she tugs at her old scarf.

"I'm happy for you sis."

Mikasa keeps what she is doing, but I can see a smile on her face.

Levi arrives around 6, but he had come with a truck. Levi had told me he knew this would happen, so he had prepared for it. I smile, Levi is truly great for me.

Once everything is done, Levi and I leave in the truck. The ride home was peaceful, this is what I like so much aboutLevi. We don't always need to talk,just saying quiet is enough because we both know that it does no matter.

Once home we start to unpack all my things. I did not have many things, but Levi's cleaning was so dreadful. By the end of it, all I wanted to do was sleep. Levi came up to me, he grabbed my face.

"Welcome home Jegear."

I smiled, _home with Levi. _

**End of Flashback. **

Levi takes notice that I am starting at him with a big grin on my face.

"What?" Levi ask adding the last dish to the dishwasher.

I look at Levi, everything about him is perfect. Levi has changed everything in my life, but he also has stood by me. I think- No I'm ready for this.

"Nothing." I walk up to him and wrap my arms around his neck and give him a loving kiss on his sweet pinkish lips.

"I'm leaving okay, I'll see you there."

Levi only nodes, but before I even get a chance to leave he pulls me back to him. i notice Levi is looking at me, but his eyes are meeting mine. I look down and see that Levi is standing on his toes.

Cute.

After we kiss a little more, I walk out the door the art show had a car come pick me up. I get inside the car and see a very pretty woman inside.

"Hello Eren, my name is Petra Ral and I am the person who runs the shows for tonight. " Her smile is so beautiful, she has short blonde hair, and her body is small. Petra's voice is like an angel speaking.

"Thank you for choosing my picture." I say a little shy.

I eye the black car I am in, it has leather seats, and the diver in the front of the car. The smell is kinda weird though, it smells new but I also smell…windex..maybe?… It must be one of the cleaning supplies they used. I have gotten so use to cleaning, that I can pick up the smells now.

I laugh in my head because I know in a strange way, Levi would be happy that I can I do that.

The rest of the ride to the art show, Petra and I get to know each other a lot more. Petra is married to a man names Mike, and that she is expecting to be having a baby but she is still going to the doctor to make sure she is.

_A baby, hu? _

When we continue to talk about the soon to be happy that may appear, I drift off a little and think.

I wonder if Levi even wants kids, if so how many, what will we name them, who will take after, ect. So many questions come to mind, it kinda is silly because I don't think I wouldn't be thinking this if today wasn't going to be the day.

I come back to listening to Petra when she ask me something.

"So enough about me, are you seeing anyone?" Petra ask taking a piece of her behind her ear.

"I am actually, his name is Levi and he is perfect. " I say smiling at her and the thought of him.

"Aw!" Petra squeals. "How long have you guys been dating?"

A laugh a little, and Petra just looks at me a little confused.

"We never actually made to 'official,' but.." I lean closer to Petra and tell her something.

Her eyes open wide, but soften with sweet smile.

"You ready for that?"

We arrive at the show, I get out first and stick out my hand to Petra and help her get out.

"Yeah, Levi is the love of my life and I know I want too."


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry for the long wait! I hope you guys enjoy, and I will be making more stories! **

**Levi's POV **

I watch the man who I have fallen in love walk out the door, and go to the art gallery before I do. Even, where do I even start with that damn brat. So much has happen and I cannot help but smile, this brat has changed my life.

I walk to our bedroom-shit OUR bedroom! It feels good to say that. I open the closest, pull out a shit loud of boxs, and finally found the one I have been looking for. It is a small black box, I hid because I know how nosey Eren is. I open it and find his gift, the gift I have been looking for since he told me the news. It is a camera, the best money can offer. Hell it hit my pockets, but nothing is too much for my little brat.

I take it out of the box and take a picture of myself with it. After that, I start remove my clothes little by little, and take pictures with it. I walk to our bathroom, already having my shirt off and only in my dress pants. I take the last photo, because I want the rest of the photos to be with him. I smirk, knowing my brat will be a new shade of red once he see this.

I get dressed, and make a call to Erwin to make sure him and the other brats are ready to go. Once I get to Eren's old home, I see two blondes matching with grey suits, along with two girls wearing black. They dress up good for brats.

Once everyone is all in and wearing their seats belts, I drive off to the art show. My baby must be a nervous wreck, but I'll be there soon.

We arrive to the place, and it looks amazing, but when I walk inside I see something even more beautiful. Eren's photo in the middle with lights all over it, and people talking about it.

I do some looking around before I find Eren, and a lot of pictures are amazing. Although, I find myself back at Eren's photo and just stare at it. I think back to everything that he has gone through. To the mistake I did so long ago, how I could of saved him from hell, how he could of been mine since then. But everything is pushed aside when I feel someone up to me and kiss my head, with an arm around my shoulder.

I look up to see Eren looking down at me, with those damn eyes. The eyes that have saved me from so many things, but those eyes also show me the same kind of darkness that I was saved from. I pull him to face me, my hands on his waist, and his hands on my face. I reach up to kiss him, but everything goes black. My hands tighten around him, and then…

"Everyone please settle down, and let's focus in the middle of the room for a moment." I hear a sweet voice say.

Then there is a spotlight on Eren and myself. I look at Eren who has is holding a mike, but his hand are shaking.

"Levi..Baby where do I start? You coming into the restaurant was the best,and still is the best thing that has ever happen to me. We have been through so much, and I cannot see myself without you in my life baby. You mean everything to me and so much more." He leans in to peck my now dry lips.

I feel my heart start to beat fast, my hands are sweating, and I feel like I am about to fall on my ass because this seems to good to be true. The next thing I see is Eren's brown hair go down, and I step back but his hand stops me.

"Shit. Im a little nervous, but Levi.. " He stopped to take something out of back pocket.

" Will you do me the honor of marrying me?"

My hands are now shaking even more, and I feel tears start to fall down my face. The thing I can do is, lean down and kiss Eren.

"Yes." I whisper

Eren picks me up and shouts. "He said Fucking YES!"

**Eren's POV**

Fuck! I hug Levi as tight as I can, spin the damn man around. I can hear him grunt because he doesn't like, but right that doesn't fucking matter because he said yes! After a few more second I let him down, and kiss him, kiss like never before. I see our friends come and hug me, because Levi doesn't like to be touched.

"Congrats!" Armin smiles at me, and give me my third hug. "I cannot believe you guys are now engaged. I'm so happy for you! "

Erwin pats my back, force Levi to a hug, and I see my sister smiling at me. Yes this is the most memorable day of my life.

The night only got better from there. Someone had bought my picture, and wanted to hang in some art museum. They paid a lot of money for it too, I got a lot of offers to go with some people and take my career even further.

Yes, this is the best night of my life. But nothing compares to the love of my life, saying yes to me. After the show, Levi and I drop off everyone and drive off to the beach.

I get out of the car, take off my shoes and roll up my pants. I run to the water, the water is cold, but I get use to it once I'm more in the water. I see Levi walking over to me, and I see a faint blush on his cheeks.

I see him carrying a black box, with a red bow on it. I get out of the water, and he looks away.

"I-I got this for you." Did he just stuttered, did the man who was willing to fight anyone who just looked at me wrong stutter? I smile, he is cute like this.

Levi holds out the box in front of me and I open it. It's the best known camera in the world. I look at him, and wonder how much it cost him, last time I checked I wouldn't be able to pay back even after I have kids. I take it out and it looks so beautiful, but that isn't close as beautiful as the man in the first picture.

"I thought you would like, if I had saved some pictures for you." Levi moved closer to me and kisses me. I'm lost at words, and keep break the kiss to see if there is anymore photos of him. I sit down on the sand, and pull him in the middle of my legs.

Levi looks so good in the photos, but I cannot help but feel a little hard, and I see there a little strip tease with a 15 second video.

"Oi! You're hard you?" Levi looks back at me and I smile.

"Who wouldn't be with these pictures." I pull him so now he is sitting on my lap. We kiss for a few minutes and I start to move my hands over his body. He stops me and grabs the camera.

"Say Cheese Brat."

Levi takes a picture of us, but he is kissing my cheek while I have a shocked looked on my face.

"Tonight I want you to take me Jeager." I smiled and kiss him

" Of course Jeager."


End file.
